


True Love Never Dies

by ShadowGirl548



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt Alec, Kissing, M/M, POV Alec Lightwood, POV Magnus Bane, Romance, Secret Relationship, Worried Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGirl548/pseuds/ShadowGirl548
Summary: "Alec fell into the chair next to his bed. He had come back from another date and could still taste Magnus on his lips."Alec never proposed to Lydia. Magnus and Alec start dating in secret.





	1. Sweet and Sexy Warlock

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dreaming in blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520962) by [lilychvn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilychvn/pseuds/lilychvn). 



> Hey Fandom!  
> This is my first time posting. I've never written anything before so please leave your thoughts in the comments. Be gentle! I was inspired by another new writer and decided to start my own story. You should go read it if you haven't. 
> 
> P.S #Saveshadowhunters 
> 
> Credit to Cassandra Clare for bringing us into the Shadow World. These characters belong to Cassandra Clare and Freeform writers.

Alec fell into the chair next to his bed. He had come back from another date and could still taste Magnus on his lips. They had gone out this time to a Thai place that he hadn't been to before. The Pad Thai was the best he had ever tasted. Leave it to Magnus to know the best places to eat in Manhattan.  Alec let his mind replay the night. He remembered the glitter on Magnus' cheekbones and the way Magnus bit Alec's lower lip when they kissed goodnight. He was quickly realizing that he couldn't control himself around Magnus. He was the sexiest man Alec had ever met. Alec shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. If he wasn't careful, he would waste the night away daydreaming about Magnus.

 

He saw his gear laying on his bed and remembered he had promised Jace he would train with him. These late night dates were making Jace suspicious. If Alec canceled one more time, Jace would be onto him. Alec changed into his gear and ran up the stairs to the training room. Jace was already there jabbing his Seraph blade into the air.

 

"Finally!" Jace exclaimed, throwing his free hand in the air.

 

"Where have you been?" He asked.

 

"I was helping Simon with some Vampire drama" Alec lied. That was a close one. He should have come up with a better excuse.

 

 "Oh well, of course, Simon needs a Shadowhunter to come to his rescue." Jace laughed. "Let's train!" 

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Magnus closed the door, leaned his back against it and sighed. Alec was going to be the death of him. He couldn't resist the deep blue, button-down shirt Alec had chosen to wear or the dark gray jeans he hadn't seen before. They were either Jace's or Alec had gone shopping. The thought of Alec improving his wardrobe to impress Magnus put butterflies in his stomach. Magnus opened his eyes when he felt Chairman Meow rub against his leg.

"Oh baby, I didn't forget about you," Magnus said, as he picked up Chairman and nuzzled his nose into the soft fur. He hid the smile that he couldn't wipe off his face.

He couldn't stop thinking about how Alec had pulled him close and kissed him outside the Thai Restaurant or how he interlocked his fingers with Magnus's as they walked along the pier. Magnus smiled and figured he should go to bed since it was after 1am. Tomorrow would be a busy day of making potions and he wasn't going to see Alec tomorrow, so he better be rested to make it through the day. He pulled his phone out to send his nightly text to Alec. It was something they had started doing since the night of their first date.

 

_Goodnight Alexander. Sweet Dreams. :)_

_1:05am_

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Alec got back to his room at 2am. He was so tired from only an hour of training with Jace. He walked over to his nightstand and realized he had left his phone behind. He probably missed a text from Magnus. His heart quickened when he saw Magnus's name on the screen.

 

Magnus was probably already asleep but Alec wanted to make sure he texted back so Magnus would see it in the morning. He always wanted to say exactly what he felt but he was scared to be so vulnerable with Magnus. Everything was still so new. At the same time, he felt himself quickly falling for Magnus. Alec unlocked his phone and started to type. He knew that Magnus was going to have a long day of making potions for a few clients.  This might be the exact thing to cheer Magnus up and start his day off right. 

 

_I dream of a sweet, sexy Warlock every day and night._

_2:12am_

 

A sudden pang of anxiety went through Alec as he pressed send. He hoped that he wasn't going to scare Magnus off but he assumed that Magnus would appreciate his cute reply.  Anytime Alec said anything cute or flirty, Magnus would get a smile on his face and a look in his eyes that Alec had come to love. Alec yawned and decided it was time for bed. He wouldn't see Magnus tomorrow since they had agreed to go out again next Friday. This week would feel like an eternity. Thankfully, Alec could look forward to the texts and calls from Magnus during the week. Slipping into bed, Alec fell asleep and into dreams of Magnus, with his glitter and perfect hair.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Magnus sleepily opened his eyes and groaned. He was not looking forward to being with clients all day. He loved making potions but sometimes clients were clueless. The worst part of the day was that he wasn't going to see Alec.  He yawned and stretched out like a cat. How he longed to have Alec next to him in bed right now. Magnus knew it was too soon. He hadn't felt like this for someone in long time and he wasn't going to rush the physical part of their relationship. Even so, he still would give anything to be able to cuddle up next to Alec and see his gorgeous face and body next to him. Magnus remembered that he hadn't gotten a text back from Alec. Something must have kept him from texting back which was unusual. Magnus took his phone off of the nightstand and smiled when he saw Alec's name on his phone.

 

_I dream of a sweet, sexy Warlock every day and night._

_2:12am_

 

Magnus's heart squeezed as he read Alec's reply. Butterflies took over his stomach as he read Alec's admission that he saw Magnus as sweet and sexy. Magnus read the text over a few more times thinking of something cute to say.

 

_Sweet and sexy, huh? Kind of like sweet and spicy  ;)_

_8:25am_

 

_P.s. I dream of a gorgeous Shadowhunter every day and night._

_I can't seem to get him out of my head._

8:26am

 

He smiled, got out of bed and snapped his fingers, the sheets magically falling into place. A nice hot shower would be good today. He could easily just use magic to get ready but he had some time before his client was coming over and a shower would allow him time to dream about Alec.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Alec's phone beeped loudly, waking him from a dream involving glitter and blue light. He blinked his eyes open and reached for his phone. His heart beat faster as he read both of the texts Magnus sent a few times over. He laughed at the first text and couldn't stop re-reading the second text. Magnus couldn't get Alec out of his head? The kisses between them left little question of Magnus's feelings but to see it in writing brought butterflies to Alec's stomach. Alec had been nervous that Magnus wasn't really interested in him but was just having fun. He didn't want to wait another week to see Magnus after that text. Maybe he could slip out tonight just to see him, if only for an hour.  Not knowing how to respond, Alec sent the first thing that came to his mind.

 

:D

8:30am

 

Alec laid in bed thinking of Magnus and how he made him feel so alive. Alec jumped as his alarm sounded. He had to get up and get back to the problem at hand. Valentine was still out there and they needed to find him


	2. Love Potions and Sneaking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read chapter one and for all of the kudos and subscriptions! I hope you like chapter 2! You will get some Malec kisses and Izzy catches Alec with glitter on his face. Let me know what you think in the comments.

"Now Sir, I know you want me to make this love potion, but I need the right ingredients. If you can't give me some of Caroline's hair, this potion will be useless," Magnus explained to his client over the phone.

Magnus rolled his eyes as the man explained that he couldn’t get close to the woman of his affection, hence the point of the potion.

"Ok, see what else you can get that has her DNA on it and I'll see what I can do" Magnus hung up the phone and sighed.

He was so glad he didn't have to resort to potions to get people to fall in love with him. He thought of Alec as he measured out the ingredients for another round of potions. He couldn't wait to go on another date on Friday with Alec. The next thing he needed to do what figure out what they were going to do. He wondered if Alec would want to portal to Tokyo. It was an amazing city and he wanted to get out of New York. Magnus decided he would bring it up when Alec came over and if he didn't want to, he could conjure up some authentic sushi for their meal.

Magnus wondered what Alec was doing. He looked through their texts from this morning. He smiled and thought that he was in deep trouble. He had never met a Shadowhunter with such an open heart. All Magnus wanted to do was be with Alec right now. He thought about how they would be kissing on the sofa right now. How he loved kissing Alec. There was something about his soft yet passionate kisses that had Magnus addicted. He knew that if they were alone with no distractions from Jace or the Institute, he wouldn't be able to stop kissing Alec, which would lead to other things. Since they had only been dating for a month, Magnus wondered if Alec was ready to take things to the next level. Magnus was busy thinking of what hotel he should reserve a room at in Tokyo when he heard a knock at his door.

Magnus opened the door surprised to see Alec standing in front of him. "Alexander, I thought you were busy tracking Valentine" Magnus stated.

Alec smiled. "I was. Isabelle is covering for me. I hope it is ok that I am here" Alec hesitated for a moment. "I wanted to see you"

Magnus smiled, stepped toward Alec and took Alec's hand in his, pulling him inside. "You are always welcome here Alexander. And for the record, I was just thinking about what we should do on our next date."

Alec smiled. "Good. I hope we go somewhere as good as that Thai place last night."

"Oh, yes, in fact I was thinking we could portal to Tokyo. It is one of my favorite cities!" Magnus explained.

"Sure, that sounds perfect!" Alec replied walking over to examine the jars on Magnus’s workstation. "So, what are you working on?"

"Oh, you know, a simple love potion is all." Magnus explained. "But, of course it isn't for me. I already have the affection of the one I desire" Magnus took a step toward Alec, taking hold of the corner of Alec's jacket and pulled him into a kiss.

Magnus's heart melted as Alec deepened the kiss, gaining access to Magnus's mouth. Magnus welcomed the contact and pulled Alec closer. Alec let out an encouraging moan. Magnus pushed him against the wall placing his hands on either side of Alec. He pushed himself up against Alec and peppered kisses down his neck. "Magnus" Alec groaned.

Alec pulled Magnus's face inches from his own and said "I should probably go. Izzy can only cover for so long"

Magnus smiled, "Only if I get one more kiss." 

Alec smiled that beautiful smile of his, put his hand on Magnus's cheek and pulled him into one last kiss. Magnus expected it to be a quick peck on the lips, but he quickly found himself out of breath. Alec had a habit of taking his breath away. Magnus came up for air and lost himself in the eyes of the man holding him close. Magnus felt something he never thought he would and it scared him. He was falling in love with a Shadowhunter.

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Alec left Magnus's apartment with his head in the clouds. He was planning on stopping by that night, but he couldn't wait any longer. He had asked Izzy to keep tracking Valentine while he went to get a quick bite to eat. He had planned on asking Magnus to conjure up something, but Magnus was too distracting. He didn't want to stop kissing him. Alec suddenly wished that Izzy knew about him and Magnus. He wanted to go back to the Institute and tell her everything, but he didn't feel right about telling Izzy before Jace. Jace was his parabatai and they told each other everything. Alec was even sure that Jace knew that he had a crush on him before Magnus came along. Alec wondered if Jace could tell that he had moved on or that he was falling for someone else.

Alec strode up to the institute and walked in the front door. He hadn't thought to look in a mirror before he left Magnus's. He caught his reflection in the one of the institute windows and saw glitter on his cheek. He franticly tried to rub it off, but it wouldn't budge. He would have to make a beeline for his room and try to wash it off there. Alec creeped around the corner and made a run for his room.

"Alec!" Izzy yelled from the computer she was using. "I need your help!"

Alec froze. He would just have to hope she didn't see it.

"What's going on?" Alec asked as he moved to stand behind Izzy, hoping she wouldn’t turn around.

"I can't tell if this is something we should be concerned about or not, but I think there are signs of demon activity on the West End. It could be Valentine." Izzy said, turning her chair to look at Alec.

"Maybe..." Alec responded but couldn’t finish because Izzy had seen the glitter on his face.

"Woah, Alec. Where have you been?" Izzy asked raising her eyebrows and giving him a pointed look.

"Uh... Nowhere, just lunch" Alec mumbled.

"Oh ok, is that code for Magnus Bane's lips?" Izzy laughed

Alec stood, stunned. He thought he was being careful. Alec grabbed Izzy's hand and lead her to his bedroom. Once they were inside he closed the door and put a silencing rune on the door to keep anyone from overhearing.

"Izzy, how did you know?" Alec asked.

"Wait, something is going on? Are you sleeping with Magnus Bane?" Izzy screeched.

"Not sleeping with but we may have gone on a few dates and kissed a few times." Alec said, looking down shyly. His cheeks blushed as he said "kissed".

"Wait, you didn't actually know? Then why did you say that?" Alec asked

"I was just teasing. I thought you might like him, but I didn’t know you were actually seeing him."  Izzy explained. "Alec, this is so great!"

"You can't tell anyone, Iz. I'm serious. And no teasing me about it in the middle of the institute." Alec demanded.

"Alec, no one is going to care. You don't have to keep your relationship a secret" Izzy replied.

"Well, I don't think Mother would feel the same way. And what will Dad say? They aren't the most open-minded people, if you haven't noticed. Besides, I'm not sure if this is really going anywhere. We have only been on a few dates" Alec explained.

"Oh, ok. But you like him?" Izzy asked.

Alec smiled and blushed "Yes, I liked him a lot"

"And he likes you?" Izzy asked.

"I think so, I mean, he likes kissing me at least" Alec grinned.

"Alec!" Izzy's eyes bugged out and she screeched, hitting Alec on the shoulder. "I can't believe you didn't tell me this sooner! I will keep your secret, but I think once you figure out what is going on between you two, you should tell everyone."

"Okay, okay. Thank you." Alec said, pulling Izzy into a hug.

"So…When are you two going to have sex?" Izzy pried.

"Izzy!"

"Okay! I'm done." Izzy laughed and walked out of Alec's room.

Alec shook his head and let out a sigh of relief as he watched Izzy leave. His heart was racing during their whole conversation. He had been so afraid of what his family would say. He was dating a warlock and a man. His family might not care if he was gay, but they would care that he was dating the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He shouldn't have been surprised that Izzy would be cool about it. After all, she had been seeing Meliorn for a while. Alec flung himself on his bed. It felt good that someone else knew.

Alec took his phone out of his pocket to text Magnus.

 

_"Did you finish your potion?"_

_2:14pm_

 

Alec assumed that Magnus would be too busy to text back but was presently surprised when his phone chimed.

 

_Well, I got distracted by a sexy Shadowhunter, so I still have some work to do._

_2:15pm_

 

Alec laughed. He loved when Magnus called him sexy. He thought he should probably fill Magnus in on what happened when he got back to the institute.

 

_Sorry to distract you, I hope you can finish it in time. Next time we need to do a glitter inspection before I leave because Izzy saw some glitter on my cheek, so she knows about us now._

_2:15pm_

 

Alec wasn't sure if Magnus was going to be okay with the fact that Izzy knew about them. He put his phone on his nightstand and closed his eyes. Not even two minutes later he heard his phone chime.

 

_Are you planning on telling the rest of the family?_

2:16pm

 

Alec looked down at his phone with a furrowed brow. They hadn't really talked about what was really going on between them. A few dates and kissing didn't always mean that they were exclusive. Alec started to type not sure what he wanted to say. He didn't really want to have a "define the relationship" talk over text.

 

_Possibly. I would like to, but I don't know how they will react. Call me tonight?_

2:19pm

 

Alec knew that he needed to talk to Magnus about how he was feeling. They hadn't really said they were going to keep their relationship a secret, but it ended up just happening. He didn't want to tell anyone until he knew what they were. Alec's phone pinged signaling Magnus's response.

 

_Sure. I'll call around 8._

2:21pm

 

Anxiety started to creep up in Alec's stomach. Most nights they just talked on the phone about their day or what was going on in the Downworld, but tonight was going to be different. Alec needed to ask Magnus if they were going to keep sneaking around or tell the people in their lives that they were dating. Alec was concerned that Magnus wasn't happy about anyone knowing they were seeing each other.  His texts had become short and to the point.

 

_Talk to you tonight._

_2:25pm_

 

Alec put his phone back in his pocket. He had better get back to work. At least at the Demon briefing he wouldn't have to think about the conversation he was going to have with Magnus tonight.


	3. Late-Night Talks and Catarina Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who has read my work and left such kind comments! This truly is the greatest fandom! #Saveshadowhunters
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. Malec in every chapter, of course, and enter Catarina!
> 
> Also, how would you feel about a scene with Magnus having Alec watch his favorite movie. If so, what movie is Magnus's favorite? Leave me your ideas in the comments! This could be a scene in this story or possibly a different work that I put together. Just thinking of ideas!

Alec walked out of the demon briefing and back to his room. He thought he would be able to get his mind off Magnus by throwing himself into his work, but he ended up just becoming more anxious. He was so unsure of what to say. Should he flat out ask Magnus to be his boyfriend? What if he did that and Magnus said no. Alec paced around his room waiting for Magnus to call. Maybe he should wait and ask Magnus in person. It would be more romantic that way.

 

Alec's phone buzzed in his pocket.  He pulled it out seeing Magnus's name on the screen.

 

"Magnus" Alec answered with a smile on his face. He had come to love the late-night phone calls with Magnus.

 

"Good evening Alexander, you sound out of breath, is everything ok?"  Magnus asked with concern in his voice.

 

Alec sat down on his bed. "Yes, now that I am talking to you." 

 

"I was presently surprised by a Shadowhunter at my door this afternoon. Would you know anything about that?" Magnus flirted.

 

"Oh, really? I can't say that I do." Alec smiled.

 

"I have to say, I enjoyed your short visit today. Next time, you need to stay longer." Magnus replied.

 

Alec smiled thinking about the way Magnus had kissed him that afternoon. At that thought, he forgot about any plans he'd had to talk about their relationship.

 

"I could come over tomorrow night. I know we said we were going to do a date on Friday, but I want to see you again." Alec stated honestly. He probably shouldn't sneak out again because if something happened with Valentine he would have to explain where he had been, but he didn't care.

 

"I would never say no to you Alexander. I will bring a bit of Tokyo to us until we can get there. I don't want to go until we can do it right."

 

"Right, yes. That sounds like a great plan." Alec responded. He hadn't spent the night with Magnus yet. He always had to go back to the Institute for something. The thought of spending multiple nights in another country with Magnus made him excited and nervous "You know, I haven't even spent the night yet. Are you ready to spend the night with me in another country?" Alec probed.

 

"Alexander, you never have to ask to spend the night. I hope you know that I would love to spend the night with you in any country" Magnus said.

 

Alec's heart skipped a beat. "I could spend the night, tomorrow night" Alec said impulsively.

 

"Alexander, I would love that." Magnus replied, reassuring Alec.

 

"I will see you then. Should I bring anything?" Alec asked, realizing he had never spent the night with anyone.

 

"Bring anything you like. But, with my magic, I can get you anything you need." Magnus replied.

 

"Right. Of course, you can. This is all new for me." Alec said honestly.

 

"Well, you are new for me, too." Magnus replied. "I will see you tomorrow night."

 

"Good Night Magnus."

 

"Sweet Dreams, Alexander."

 

Alec tossed his phone on the bed and started to get ready for bed. He pulled his shirt over his head and looked at his bare chest in the mirror. He thought about the coming night, Magnus running his hands over his runes and kissing down his chest. The thought made his heart quicken. As much as he wanted that, he knew how experienced Magnus was. What if he did something wrong and everything changed after they had sex. Alec felt himself overthinking everything. He hadn't decided if he was ready or not, but he knew he wanted to see where things would go tomorrow. He wanted to be with Magnus, sex or not.

 

Alec brushed his teeth and slipped into bed. He dozed off at the thought of Magnus in his arms tomorrow night.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Magnus smiled as he ended his call with Alec. Alec's honesty always surprised Magnus. He was also surprised that Alec wanted to spend the night. He had sensed a hesitation in Alec whenever their kisses got too heated. Maybe Alec was becoming more comfortable with himself and his sexuality.  Magnus meant to ask Alec about telling the rest of his family, but the conversation got away from him. He wasn't complaining though, since the result was that Alec was going to spend the night tomorrow. Magnus texted Catarina to call him when she got off work at the hospital. He had to fill her in.

 

Magnus realized he needed to get the apartment ready. It was time to bring Tokyo to New York. Magnus got to work decorating in classic Japanese style. Of course, with his magic, he finished in no time. He looked around his apartment and with a snap of his fingers added some twinkle lights above the doors to the balcony. He nodded in approval of his work then walked into his bedroom. He needed to make sure that Alec felt at home. He snapped his fingers again and a pair of pants and a t-shirt appeared as well as a fresh toothbrush, a small tube of toothpaste and a comb. He assumed Alec would want something to sleep in. He didn't want to push Alec into anything he wasn't ready for. Magnus let his mind wander to what it would be like to wake up next to Alec, sex or no sex. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. Magnus's phone woke him from his daydream.

 

"Catarina! What a splendid evening it is, don't you think?" Magnus asked, not hiding his good mood from his oldest friend.

 

"Magnus, you seem chipper tonight? Has the Shadowhunter just left?" Catarina asked. Magnus had sworn Catarina to secrecy the night that he and Alec had shared their first kiss.

 

"No, but I did just get off the phone with him." Magnus replied. "He is going to sleep over tomorrow."

 

"Magnus, are you sure that is such a good idea?" Catarina asked. "I don't want you to get hurt"

 

"Catarina, I can handle myself " Magnus explained.

 

"OK, if you are sure," Catarina sighed. "He is still a Shadowhunter."

 

"I know, Catarina." Magnus assured her "I am telling you, he isn't like the others."

 

"I'll have to trust your judgement. Not like I should. It's never been very good. " Catarina laughed

 

"I don't appreciate that!" Magnus responded, rolling his eyes.

 

Catarina laughed. "Have fun tomorrow, Magnus. You deserve to find love again."

 

"Thank you, Catarina. Good Night. " Magnus said.

 

Magnus hung up the phone and poured himself a drink. He had a lot of work to get done if he was going to finish all his client's potions by tomorrow night. He didn't want anything getting in the way of his night with Alec.

 


	4. Sushi and Sleeping Over (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Alec and Izzy moment because I love them together. Magnus and Alec being adorable as always. I hope you like it! 
> 
> Just a heads up for those who are following my story, I start classes tomorrow. I will update as much as I can but unfortunately, I have to take care of school and homework first. I am hoping to be able to post once a week during school. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading! Leave me a comment!

The day couldn’t go fast enough. Alec spent most of the day checking up on all missions and patrol units trying to predict anything that might happen tonight. He checked the weather since storms usually meant an increase in demon activity. Everything looked quiet. All he could hope for was one night of peace so he could enjoy his time with Magnus. 

When 6pm rolled around, Alec had clothes strewn across his bed. He was so bad at trying to figure out what to wear. He didn't want to wear the same thing he did last time he saw Magnus. He picked a grey button-down shirt and his black leather jacket. Izzy had taken him shopping a few weeks ago. He assumed it was when she figured out that he liked Magnus and tried to get him to make an effort with his wardrobe. She made a comment about if he was going to be head of the institute, he would have to start dressing nicer. Now he was sure that was not her true motive.

Alec laid out the shirt and jacket with his favorite pair of black jeans. His heart started to pound as he got dressed. He felt excited and nervous at the same time. He had decided not to bring anything with him. He didn’t want to have to carry an over-night bag, plus Magnus had said he could get him anything he needed. He wondered what food they were having and what they would talk about. Alec slid his jacket on and looked at himself in the mirror. He had to admit, he felt good in what he had chosen. 

Alec jumped when he heard a knock at his door. He opened the door and Izzy walked in.

"Izzy, just in time." Alec let out a sigh of relief. He had told her that he was going to spend the night at Magnus’s and she insisted that she check his wardrobe choices. 

"Wow! Alec, did you pick this outfit yourself?" Izzy asked, pulling on his jacket and straightened his collar. 

"Yes, why? Are you surprised?" Alec smiled. 

"Yes! It looks like I have no more to teach you. Magnus is going to go crazy over how hot you look." 

"Izzy, please" Alec replied, rolling his eyes. 

Izzy laughed and held out a box. "I bought you some cologne. Now that you are dating Magnus, you need some proper cologne." 

Alec squinted his eyes giving her a questioning look. 

"Just trust me, you want to smell good when you are dating someone." Izzy explained. 

"Ok, sure." Alec replied opening the box and put some cologne on sparingly. He hadn’t ever worn cologne and didn’t want to smell like a walking department store.

"I better go" Alec said, taking a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. 

"Have fun!" Izzy cooed. "Everything is going to be great. Don’t get in your head either. Just enjoy the time you have with Magnus. Okay?"

Alec smiled. Izzy knew him too well. He had already started to worry about saying or doing the wrong thing. 

“Okay, thanks Izzy. For everything.” 

Alec gave her a quick hug and walked out of his room. He took a deep breath and escaped from the institute. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Magnus looked out the window every few minutes. He had picked out one of his favorite tops. A blue loose-fitting V- neck with gold around the collar and his black skinny jeans. He had put a few streaks of deep blue in his hair and a little extra glitter on his eyes. He knew Alec liked it when he had glitter on. He had poured a drink and was sipping on it when his door buzzer rang. Magnus walked to the door, his heart beating faster. He was excited to get to spend an uninterrupted night with Alec. 

Magnus opened the door and momentarily stopped breathing. Alec looked like a Greek god standing in his doorway. His black leather jacket made Magnus swoon.

"Alexander, you look amazing" Magnus said, finding his breath again. 

"Thank you," Alec replied. "So do you." 

Magnus smiled and motioned to Alec to come in. He closed the door and turned around surprised that Alec was standing right behind him. He smiled and placed a quick kiss on Alec's lips. He pulled away and asked, "Are you hungry?" 

"Starving" Alec smiled. 

"Great, I will get our Sushi" Magnus said and turned to walk to the dining room but was stopped by Alec's hand on his arm. Alec pulled him over so that they were standing with their faces just inches apart. 

“I missed you.” Alec whispered with a soft but serious expression on his face. 

Magnus’s heart soared. Alec’s honesty was one of the things that Magnus was still getting used to. It always took him by surprise, but he was coming to love the vulnerable statements that came out of Alec’s mouth. 

Magnus smiled “I missed you, too” 

Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus. This kiss was soft and tender. Magnus slid his eyes closed and put his hands on Alec's hips pulling him closer. Magnus parted his lips slightly and Alec slid his tongue to meet Magnus’s. They stood in the doorway and Alec kissed Magnus passionately.

An electricity that Magnus hadn’t felt before went through him from head to toe as Alec kissed him. Alec pulled away slowly, opening his eyes. Not wanting the moment to end, Magnus pressed a soft kiss to Alec's lips again. 

Alec pulled away with a grin on his face. "So…Sushi?" Alec inquired. 

Magnus let out a laugh. "Alexander, you never cease to amaze me."

Alec smiled that light up the world smile that always threatened to knock Magnus off his feet. Magnus took Alec's hand and brought him into the dining room. He snapped his fingers and a boat of sushi appeared in the middle of the table. 

"Wow!" Alec said, eyes widening. "That's a lot of Sushi"

"Well, we had to have one of everything!" Magnus explained. 

They reached the table and sat down. Magnus poured them both a glass of wine. He was determined to help Alec expand his palate in the food and wine area. He explained each roll to Alec and how to use the chop sticks. 

Magnus smiled as Alec struggled to pick up each sushi roll. Magnus hid his grin when Alec looked up with a look of horror on his face as his roll plopped into his soy sauce. This was going to be a fun night, Magnus thought.


	5. Sushi and Sleeping Over (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day of working on school, I needed a break so I decided to finish editing and post again. I also have been watching the TV show again and reading the books and I just needed some fluff in my life! Can't wait until Cassandra Clare comes out with the Malec books!! Can't wait for Spring 2019!
> 
> Here is the second Part of Malec's first night together. I am in love with this chapter so I hope you are too! It is a bit longer than my other chapters and mostly Alec's POV but you get some of Magnus too. Hope you like it!

Alec put his chopsticks down on his plate. He felt like he had been struggling all night to eat with them even though Magnus had showed him how. He admired how expertly Magnus used them.

"Did you get enough?" Magnus asked.

"Yes, I couldn't eat another bite." Alec responded. He took a sip of his wine and looked at Magnus.

Magnus was picking out which roll he wanted next with a slightly furrowed brow. Alec smiled to himself. Sometimes he looked at Magnus and couldn’t believe that this beautiful man would be interested in him. Magnus finally picked a roll, looked up and froze when he realized Alec had been watching him.

"Do I have something on my face?" Magnus asked, oblivious.

"No." Alec said, looking away realizing he had been caught.

"Mm…ok…" Magnus popped the roll of sushi in his mouth.

Alec felt something move across his leg. He jumped slightly and realized it was Chairman Meow. Alec got up and picked the cat up before he could run off. He sat on the sofa and stroked Chairman Meow's fluffy fur.

"You know, Chairman Meow sure likes you." Magnus stated, putting his chopsticks down and getting up to sit next to Alec.

Alec smiled at Magnus then looked back down at the cat. "Is that a good thing?" He asked.

"Definitely, I could never be with someone that he didn't approve of." Magnus said.

"Ahh well, then it’s a good think we get along so well." Alec said. Chairman Meow jumped off Alec's lap the minute Alec had stopped petting him. Alec smiled at Magnus.

Magnus put his hand sofly on Alec's thigh. "Give me one minute, I am going to clean up." Magnus got up and started walking to the dining room.

"Oh, let me help you" Alec rushed to follow Magnus. When he caught up, he saw that Magnus had already used his magic and the room was spotless.

Magnus smiled at Alec. "No need. I have magic for that. Speaking of magic, I put some things on the bed for you but if you need something else, please just ask."

Alec smiled feeling a few butterflies in his stomach. He realized that he hadn't been in Magnus's bedroom and didn't know where it was. "Thank you. I'm sure it will be fine."

Magnus smiled back at Alec and walked to his drink cart to make himself a cocktail. "Drink?" Magnus motioned to the cart.

"Sure, I don't drink much so whatever you are having."

Magnus made up two gin martini's and gave one to Alec. Alec sat on the sofa and Magnus followed sitting next to him putting his arm on the back of the couch, his hand behind Alec's head. Alec took a sip of his drink and cleared his throat. It was strong. He put his drink on the coffee table and turned slightly to face Magnus.

"I'm sorry if I am being quiet. I am a little nervous" Alec admitted.

Magnus looked at him with a serious look in his eye. "Alexander, I know it was your idea to come over tonight, but you need to know that I don't expect anything. I just want to spend time with you."

Alec smiled and let out a sigh of relief. Magnus always knew exactly what to say to make him feel better when he was getting in his head. An intense feeling of affection came over him. Alec leaned forward and kissed him. Magnus pulled away after a few seconds to set his drink down and moved closer to Alec, putting his arm behind Alec and kissed him again. Alec closed his eyes and the tension in his shoulders started to release. Knowing that Magnus wasn't expecting anything specific to happen made him relax into the kiss.

Alec put his hand on Magnus's knee and slowly ran his hand up Magnus's thigh to his hip. He slid his hand under the hem of Magnus's shirt and touched the warm skin underneath. Magnus broke contact with Alec's lips and moved to kiss a line down Alec's neck. Magnus bit down, leaving a mark on his skin. Alec groaned. He loved it when Magnus did that. He came undone at the touch. Magnus kissed down to his collar bone. Alec took hold of Magnus's hips on both sides and pulled Magnus up. Magnus moved with him, straddled his hips, leaned down and kissed Alec again. Alec slid his tongue between his lips and deepened the kiss. Magnus groaned and moved his hips, grinding softly against Alec. Pleasure radiated through Alec at the motion. He thrusted his hips up in response matching Magnus's movement. After a few minutes, Alec couldn’t breathe. He stopped moving and broke the kiss which seemed to alert Magnus. Alec was breathing heavily trying to catch his breath.

"You are going to be the death of me, Magnus Bane." He said between breaths. Magnus smiled and touched his forehead to Alec's, breathing just as heavily.

"Why don't we have dessert and we can catch our breath?" Magnus asked moving to sit next to Alec.

"Sure." Alec said, missing Magnus's touch.

Fried Ice Cream or Tiramisu?"

"Tiramisu, hands down." Alec replied without a thought.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a plate of tiramisu and two forks appeared on the table. Magnus picked up a fork and handed it to Alec taking one for himself. He took the plate and held it between them.

"The guest always gets the first bite." Magnus said, moving the plate closer to Alec.

Alec smiled and took a bite. This was the best Tiramisu he had ever had. He was starting to see a theme with their dates. Impeccable food and a lot of kissing were two that he had noticed so far.

"So good." Alec said as he swallowed.

"I'm glad you like it." Magnus smiled.

Alec and Magnus finished off the tiramisu and talked about what was going on with the hunt for Valentine. They talked about few of the rouge vampires that Alec and the institute had tracked down. Alec had started to get tired as they talked and yawned a few times. He was enjoying the conversation and the way Magnus would play with the hair on his neck as they talked. Alec peeked at the clock. It was nearing 11pm and he knew that he would need to be up early to get back to the institute to sneak back in. Izzy was going to cover for him saying he was out on patrol but that would only last so long.

Magnus talked about his trip to Peru and was about the tell Alec why he got banned from the country, when Alec yawned again. "You are getting tired. Let’s go to bed." Magnus insisted.

"Are you sure?" Alec asked. "I do want to hear your story."

"Alexander, I can tell you that story anytime. Plus, it's not that exciting." Magnus stated.

"Everything about you is exciting Magnus." Alec replied.

"Well, you might be right." Magnus smiled at the compliment. "I can tell you while we fall asleep if you really want to hear it." Magnus got off the couch and held his hand out to Alec. Alec looked up and smiled, taking Magnus's hand.

Magnus lead Alec to his room and opened the door. The king size bed was covered with deep crimson bedding. Alec saw a pile of clothes, a toothbrush, toothpaste and a comb on the corner of the bed. He smiled and walked over to the bed.

"Magnus, you didn't have to." He said.

"I want you to be comfortable here Alec. Why don't you go to the bathroom and change? I’ll be here when you get back." Magnus instructed.

Alec smiled picked up the pile and went into the master bathroom. He walked in and saw a shower the size of his bedroom and a big soaker tub. He immediately thought about the many baths and showers he might have in this bathroom. His mind went to the idea of soaking in the tub with Magnus. Alec shook his head. He would have plenty of time to think about that later. A sexy warlock was in bed waiting for him. Alec changed into the clothes that Magnus had left for him and brushed his teeth. He washed his face and walked out to find Magnus lying in bed on top of the covers. He had black glittery pajama bottoms on and only wore his necklaces around his neck. Alec lost his breath when he saw Magnus without a shirt.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Magnus looked up at Alec, closing his book. Alec looked adorable in the pajama pants that Magnus had given him. Magnus smiled and opened the covers for Alec to get into bed. Alec crawled onto the bed but instead of laying down he crawled across the bed, straddled Magnus's hips and kissed him. Magnus smiled into the kiss, putting his hand on Alec's cheek. Alec bit at Magnus's bottom lip and Magnus groaned. He moved his hands to Alec's hips and continued to kiss him. He found Alec's warm skin and he pushed his shirt up. The movement made Alec stop the kiss. Alec looked at Magnus with passion in his eyes and slid his shirt over his head, tossing it on the floor next to the bed. Magnus looked up at Alec and slid his hand up to touch Alec's chest. He felt Alec shiver at the touch. Alec's eyes had slid closed.

For weeks, all Magnus wanted to do was touch Alec's body. Admiring the man on top of him, he moved his hands from Alec's chest to his shoulders then down his back and settled his hands on Alec's hips. Alec leaned down and pressed his lips to Mangus's. Magnus felt Alec's hips move and suddenly Alec was grinding against Magnus. Magnus moaned and broke the kiss giving Alec access to his neck. Alec took the hint and moved to Magnus's neck. Alec bit down and kissed the skin under Magnus's ear. Magnus lost himself in Alec's touch and the vanilla and sandlewood of his cologne. Alec kissed from the base of Magnus's collar bone to his chest.

Magnus felt himself losing control. He wasn't ready for Alec to see his cat eyes and he didn't think Alec was ready to go any further even if he wanted to in the moment. He felt Alec's hands shaking as he held him. Magnus ran his hand through Alec's hair and let his eyes roll back as Alec kissed down his stomach to his pant line. Magnus knew he needed to get control of his emotions. He wasn't ready to take this next step with Alec, as much as he wanted it, he knew everything would change once he did. He put his hand on Alec's cheek and pulled his face up to stop his kissing.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alec asked, with a panicked look in his eye.

"No, far from it. Alexander, come here." Alec moved to lay next to Magnus.

"I think we should stop now and go to bed." Magnus said, regretfully. "If we don't, we might do something we aren't ready for." Magnus said. Using 'we' because if he was being honest. He wouldn't just be having sex with Alec if they went further. He would be making love to him and giving Alec his heart and that scared him.

Magnus turned over on his side, so they were facing each other. "We hadn't really talked about when we wanted to…" Alec said, trailing off his sentence.

"It's ok Alexander. I want you to be ready and I want you to be sure it’s me that you want your first time to be with." Magnus explained.

Alec smiled. "I want it to be you Magnus. That I am sure of."

Magnus's heart skipped a beat. Alexander's devastating beauty and his honesty was really making it hard for Magnus to resist him. Magnus put his hand on Alec's cheek and pulled him into a sweet, soft kiss. They stayed that way for a few moments kissing softly when Alec pulled away.

"I want our first time together to be special, somewhere where no one can bother us, and I don't have to go back to the Institute right away the next morning." Alec confessed.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. We can make plan for that whenever you are ready" Magnus moved to get under the covers. "Let's go to bed. You have to get up early."

Alec nodded and followed Magnus's lead. He pulled the covers out from under him and snuggled in, facing Magnus. Magnus scooted closer and Alec put his arm around Magnus's waist pulling him close, their chests touching, and legs intertwined. Alec placed a sweet kiss on Magnus's cheek, then a soft kiss on his lips.

"Sweet dreams, Magnus." Alec whispered.

"Good night, Alexander."

Magnus closed his eyes, settled into Alec's arms and fell asleep to the smell of vanilla and sandalwood.


	6. Breakfast and Talks with Jace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am in denial that I am back in school so here is the next chapter. 
> 
> I felt like we needed a chapter with Jace in it. Hope you like it! 
> 
> Thanks for all the great comments!

Magnus cracked an eye open and looked at the man sleeping next to him. Quiet snores escaped Alec's lips. Magnus had been with many people before, but no snore was as cute as the ones coming out of Alec. Magnus turned to lay on his side and watched Alec sleep. He knew he should probably wake him up since it was almost dawn and Alec needed to get back to the institute. But, Magnus didn't have the heart to wake up the sleeping angel next to him. He knew how hard Alec worked to keep the mundane and down world safe, he wanted to let him sleep just a little longer. Magnus thought back to the previous night. They had talked for hours and had some moments that Magnus didn't want to end but he was glad that things happened the way they did. He wanted to take things slow with Alec. He knew that everything was so new, he didn't want to rush anything and end up losing him.

 

Magnus glanced at the clock on the other side of Alec. He had better wake him up. He wanted Alec to be able to stay for breakfast and enjoy a little time in bed before he had to leave. Magnus snuggled in close and kissed Alec's chest. Alec stirred and let out a quiet moan. Magnus smiled and kissed a line up to Alec's collar bone. Alec slid his eyes open looking down at Magnus.

 

"Good Morning" He mumbled.

 

Magnus kissed a line from Alec's neck to his jaw. Alec smiled and pulled Magnus's face to his and kissed him. Magnus's heart soared. Waking up next to Alec and kissing him in bed made Magnus the most content he had felt in a long time.

 

"Morning" Magnus said.

 

Alec smiled and turned to face Magnus. "What time is it?" Alec asked.

 

"6am. I figured you would want to get an early start and I didn't want you to go hungry. I have coffee and breakfast ready." Magnus said, snapping his fingers. A breakfast tray with eggs, bacon and coffee appeared on the dresser.

 

Alec looked over, surprised. "I'll never you get used to that."

 

Magnus smiled and started to get up, but Alec pulled him back. "Just a few more minutes" Alec said, wrapping both arms around Magnus's torso and pulled him close. Alec pressed his lips to Magnus's in a soft, lazy kiss. Magnus was always amazed at how Alec kissed him with such tenderness. It never felt selfish or like Alec was trying to get something. He felt so much love in the kiss that it took Magnus a second to recover. He pulled back to look at Alec. He knew in his heart, at that moment, that he was in love with Alec Lightwood.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Alec walked out of the Magnus's bathroom with his hair wet and tousled. He had taken a shower in the biggest shower he had ever stepped foot in. Alec slipped his jacket on and took a piece of bacon from the tray on the dresser.

 

Alec walked out of Magnus's bedroom. "Magnus?" Alec called.

 

"Out here" Magnus replied from the balcony.

 

Alec walked out to meet Magnus. He had seen Magnus's view of the city once before but this time it looked even more spectacular. The sun was coming up and the light was bouncing off the buildings, making them sparkle. Alec walked up behind Magnus and slid his arms around his waist. He leaned down and kissed Magnus's neck. Magnus made a purring sound as Alec kissed soft kisses from his neck to his ear.

 

"Thank you" Alec whispered in Magnus's ear. "I had a great time last night."

 

Magnus smiled and closed his eyes. "You are welcome here anytime Alexander."

 

Alec smiled "I had better go. The Institute will be up soon."

 

"If you must" Magnus replied.

 

Alec smiled "I'll see you Friday."

 

Magnus nodded and turned around in Alec's arms. Alec leaned in and kissed him before walking to the door and down the steps out of the apartment building. He looked up at Magnus's balcony and felt a pang in his heart. He had fallen in love with Magnus Bane.

 

\--------

 

Alec had spent his walk back to the institute remembering the previous night and how amazing it felt to have Magnus kiss him awake. He reached the Institute and ran up the stairs with a smile on his face. He pushed the doors of the institute open and looked around. Things seemed to be quiet. He walked to his room and opened the door.

 

"Jace" Alec froze, surprised to see Jace sitting on his bed.

 

"Hey" Jace smiled at him.

 

"I was just coming back from patrol" Alec explained, using the excuse he had decided on the night before. He obviously hadn't thought it through well enough since he wasn't in gear.

 

"Wearing that?" Jace's eyebrows went up, referring to the leather jacket and button up that Alec was wearing from the night before. "Look Alec, I know you weren't on patrol. I also felt some pretty intense feelings from you last night through our parabatai bond. What aren't you telling me?"

 

Alec froze, unsure of what to do. He and Magnus hadn't talked about if they were going to tell anyone.

  
  
"I.…" Alec couldn't find any words. He wanted to tell Jace.

 

"Alec, it's me. You can tell me anything." Jace said.

 

Alec took his jacket off and threw it on the chair next to his bed and sat down. "I know." Alec replied. He took a deep breath. He had better tell him since he could tell that Jace wasn't going to let this go.

 

"Jace, I…I'm gay." Alec admitted.

 

"Um…yeah." Jace paused. "Alec, I already knew that. We are parabatai. Of course, I knew. But that's not what you are hiding from me. I felt something that I have never felt from you last night. Are you seeing someone?"

 

Alec smiled. His emotions were on overdrive last night when he and Magnus were in bed together. He had seriously thought that things were going to go to the next level until Magnus had stopped them. He was grateful that Magnus had the control to stop what they were doing. He didn't want his first time to be impulsive or rushed. He wanted it to be special.

 

Jace cleared his throat. "Alec, you are smiling from ear to ear. You are seeing someone!"

 

Alec took a deep breath. "Yes, but it's very new and we haven't even talked about what we are yet."

 

"Buddy, you're killing me. Who is it?"

 

"Magnus Bane." Alec stated.

 

"Woah, I didn't see that one coming! You are dating the High Warlock of Brooklyn? Oh, Mom's going to be pissed!" Jace laughed.

 

"Oh thanks, that's helpful Jace" Alec said shaking his head.

 

"No really, I know it wasn't easy for you to tell me. I love you, bro. It doesn't matter to me who you date." Jace said.

 

Alec smiled a shy smile. "Thanks"

 

Jace got up from the bed and walked to the door. "Well, now that we got that out of the way, they need you in the Ops center. I've been covering for you for the last hour. "

 

Alec sighed as Jace shut the door. He dressed quickly and looked in the mirror to check for glitter. He thought back to last night and the overwhelming need to be as close to Magnus as possible. Alec shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. He needed to get back to reality.

 


	7. Having Fun and Living in the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like school is not going to be too rough this semester so I took some time to put the next chapter together. 
> 
> Warning: Rocky roads ahead. Magnus realizes he is in love with Alec but gets scared. 
> 
> Thanks again for all of the kudos and comments! 
> 
> #Saveshadowhunters

Magnus dropped the sliver of hair that Mr. Desperate had brought over into the potion. He couldn’t get his mind off the way Alec had kissed him the previous night. Magnus had fallen in love with Alec. He had spent the morning trying to convince himself that Alec felt the same way about him. Since their first date, he suspected that the only reason Alec was with him was because Magnus was new and the first man to ever pursue him. Magnus shook his head trying to get the thought to go away and tried to focus on his potion.

 

Magnus's mind wandered back to the sweet kisses from the morning and couldn’t shake the feeling that Alec wasn't going to be sticking around. After last night and the realization that he was in love with Alec, Magnus started to brace himself for the coming heartbreak. Magnus had been with enough closeted men in his life to know that the first relationship never worked out. Eventually, he would be too much for Alec and he would get his heart broken, again. Magnus just wanted to enjoy the present and be with Alec as much as he could until Alec eventually found a Shadowhunter to love and spend his mortal life with.  Magnus sighed. He wasn't going to let the impending heart break get him down. He had always lived in the present and wasn't going to let a Shadowhunter get in the way of that.

 

Magnus worked for another hour finishing up all the potions that he needed to have ready for tomorrow's clients. He picked up his phone and found Alec's name, took a deep breath and called.

 

"Magnus, hello" Alec answered. Magnus smiled. Hearing Alec's voice took all the tension out of Magnus's shoulders.

  

 "Anything exciting happen at the Institute today?"  Magnus asked.

 

Alec replied. "Well…Jace was in my room when I got home this morning asking where I had been. I couldn't lie to him."

 

"It's alright, Alexander. After all, he is your parabatai. It isn't good to keep secrets from him. So, what about your parents and the rest of the institute. Are you planning on telling everyone that you have been sneaking out to kiss the High Warlock of Brooklyn?" Magnus asked, always welcoming the chance to use his official title and trying to keep the mood light.

 

Alec let out a little laugh at Magnus’s question. “I have been thinking about it and I am going to come out, but I don't want to say anything about seeing you unless it’s alright with you. I would like to tell them about you. They will probably ask what has caused me to come out so suddenly and if I am seeing anyone" Alec explained.

 

Magnus hesitated. There wasn’t any point in telling anyone else if they weren’t going to last. Magnus’s heart broke at the thought of no longer seeing Alec or hearing his voice every day.

 

“I think it's best if we don't say anything about us seeing other. I'd like to just keep having fun and live in the moment with you."

 

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Alec's heart sank as Magnus explained that he didn't want to tell anyone else about their relationship. When Magnus said that he wanted to “just keep having fun", Alec was triggered. His biggest fear was that Magnus didn't really want him but only wanted a short-lived fling. After all, Magnus had said he had never been with a Shadowhunter. He probably just wanted to try out Alec's stamina rune.

 

"Alec, you still there?" Magnus asked, interrupting Alec's thoughts.

 

"Yeah, um... I was just…just thinking that you are right. I am having fun and there isn't any need to ruin that. My parents will just cause drama." Alec lied.

 

Magnus wasn't right. Alec wanted to yell from the top of the institute that he was in love with the most kind, loving, and not to mention sexiest man he had ever met. But Magnus didn't want anyone to know he was dating a Shadowhunter or that he was dating Alec. Alec wasn't surprised. Jace had always been the one that people flocked to. Alec had gotten used to it. Of course, Magnus was just living in the moment and just using him to have some fun. After all, that was Magnus's reputation. Before Alec had met Magnus, Hodge said that he was a hedonist. Alec hadn't really believed him though. He saw that Magnus liked the finer things in life, but it didn't seem within his character to play with someone's heart. Guess he just saw Alec as a fling.

 

"Good! So, we are agreed. Are we still on for Friday? I was thinking the Palace Hotel in Tokyo. It has an amazing view of the city and we can walk to all the best places to eat and shop." Magnus explained.

 

Alec's heart broke thinking about being in Tokyo with Magnus. Now that he knew Magnus didn't want anything serious, he couldn't go to Tokyo. "Magnus, I'm sorry, I can't go to Tokyo this weekend. I need to help track down Valentine and Clary is beside herself trying to find Jocelyn. The institute really needs me right now." Alec wasn't lying. They did need him to help find Jocelyn. 

 

"Oh, ok. We will go another time. Believe me, I want to find Valentine too. It isn’t safe for the downworlders. He has been hunting Warlocks, which is probably why I can't get a hold of Ragnor.” Magnus replied. “Next weekend then, if you can get away. We can plan our special trip that we talked about." Magnus suggested.

 

"Yes, of course. Look, I need to get going. I am meeting Jace to train. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" Alec said.

 

"Good Night Alexander, happy training!" Magnus replied

 

"Good night Magnus" Alec said, hanging up and tossing his phone on his bed.

 

Alec pulled the pillow from under his head and covered his face, groaning into the pillow. He couldn't believe he was stupid enough to think that Magnus wanted a real relationship with him. Alec wished he had a rune that could take away emotional pain. His greatest fear had come true and he was in love, alone.


	8. Arrows and Martinis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! Thank you for you amazing comments. I loved reading your reactions to the last chapter! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! I'll be posting again in a couple of days. I have some homework to get done before I can finish the next chapter.

Alec looked down the arrow hooked on his bow and released it, hitting his target with deadly force. He had spent most of the day alone in the training room with his favorite weapon trying to clear his head. He had really been looking forward to going to Tokyo with Magnus, but he couldn’t bring himself to go when Magnus just wanted to keep things casual. Alec collected his arrows and walked back to do another round. Before he had a chance to release his arrow, the door the training room opened. Izzy strode in with a determined look on her face.

 

"Alec, you have been in here all day. What is going on?" Izzy asked.

 

Alec signed and drew his bow up to aim "Nothing, just practicing."

 

"Alec, you have perfect aim and the best archer in the Shadow World. You don't need practice. Is it Magnus?"

 

Alec looked at Izzy but stayed silent. He released his arrow proving Izzy's point. Izzy walked up to Alec and put her hand on his arm.

 

"Alec, you can talk to me. Did you a Magnus have a fight?" Izzy asked.

 

Alec hung his bow up and put his arrows away. Izzy was right, he couldn't keep this in. Plus, Izzy knew more about relationships then he did. She might be able to help him figure out what to do.

 

"I told Magnus that I wanted to tell the rest of the family about us and he said he would rather not tell anyone. He said he wanted to 'just keep having fun'. We both know that means he doesn’t want anything serious with me. He is just using me. I don't think I can do a causal relationship. I want someone who wants to be with me not someone who is ashamed to be with me." Alec explained, as he paced around the training room.

 

Izzy sighed and sat on the bench by the wall. "Come sit down." Izzy said, and Alec obliged, sitting next to Izzy.

 

"So, he said he only wanted to have fun and he didn't want to tell anyone? Did he say this after you told him how you felt?" Izzy asked.

 

"I…I guess I haven't really told him how I feel" Alec explained. "But he already said he didn't want to tell anyone. I didn't want to tell him I wanted him to be my boyfriend and have him reject me."

 

"Oh Alec" Izzy took Alec's hand. "You need to tell him how you feel. At least then you will know. If he breaks it off, then you will know you did everything in your power to have the relationship you wanted."

 

"I don’t know if I can handle it if he says he doesn't want to be with me in that way." Alec explained.

 

"I know, but you have me. I will be here to help you through it if that happens. You have to give him the chance to know the truth and respond" Izzy put her arm around Alec's shoulder.

 

Alec took a deep breath. He didn't know how he was going to get the courage to do what she was saying. It had taken so much courage for him to go on that first date and to kiss Magnus for the first time. Of course, he was grateful to have those experiences, but he wasn't ready for it all to end. He didn't want to hear Magnus tell him that he didn't want to be his boyfriend.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Magnus poured himself another martini. He took a sip and looked at his phone. He hadn't heard from Alec all day. He had texted a hello text this morning but still hadn't gotten a reply. It was already 9pm. He hadn't heard anything about any attacks on the institute today. He assumed Alec was busy tracking down Valentine and Jocelyn.

 

Magnus tipped his glass to his lips to finish his martini when he heard a knock at the door. He hoped to see Alexander as he opened the door.

 

"Isabelle Lightwood, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Magnus said, disappointed as Alec's sister stood in his doorway.

 

"Don't look so happy to see me Magnus." Izzy smiled as she walked in.

 

Magnus smirked. She was charming, he had to give her that. "I was hoping to see a different Lightwood at my door, so you will have to excuse me if I am a bit surprised to see you. "

 

Izzy smiled and gave Magnus a questioning look. "You were hoping to see Alec?" Izzy asked.

 

Magnus felt a bit confused. He was sure Alec had said Izzy knew about their relationship. He wasn't sure how to proceed. "Well…yes. I was supposed to help him track Valentine" Magnus lied. Not sure what game Izzy was playing or if he had misunderstood Alec.

 

"Oh? Well, I thought you meant you were wanting to spend some more time kissing as I hear you two have been doing a lot of lately." Izzy gave Magnus a sly smile.

 

Magnus sighed and shook his head. "Isabelle, don't play games with me. I thought I had misunderstood Alec when he said you knew."

 

Izzy laughed. "No, I figured it out and got it out of him" She flicked her hair behind her shoulder as she walked over to the window. "Look Magnus, I came to talk to you about Alec."

 

Magnus felt his heart stop for a beat. "Is he ok? What is going on?" Magnus asked with a concerned tone in his voice.

 

"Yes, he is fine." Izzy replied. "Look, I wanted to talk about what is going on between you two. Alec is sensitive, and I don't want him to get hurt. He is my big brother."

 

Izzy's love for her brother warmed Magnus's heart. "Isabelle, that is the last thing I want." Magnus replied.

 

"Well, what do you want then? Because Alec has it in his head that you are just using him and will toss him aside once you are done with him. I am paraphrasing of course."

 

"Well, I could tell you that this is between me and Alexander, but I know you are just looking out for him." Magnus replied.

 

Izzy nodded, looking at Magnus with a quizzical eye, like she was trying to read his mind. "Magnus, I know you don't trust Shadowhunters and you don't know me, but I want to help you guys figure this out. I've never seen Alec so happy and I would hate for a simple misunderstanding to get in the way of that happiness."

 

Magnus sighed and walked over to take a sip of his Martini. He had already had a few too many drinks so he wasn't thinking too clearly and spilled his feelings to Isabelle.

 

"I am the first man that has paid any attention to him. It’s just infatuation for him. He will move on from me and find a Shadowhunter he can build a life with." Magnus explained.

 

Izzy had a pained expression on her face. "Magnus, I can see why you would think that, but you don't know Alec like I do. He doesn't take things lightly. If he is with you, he is committed. He wouldn't risk so much for someone who wasn't special to him. He cares about you and I know you care about him. I think you should give whatever is between you a real chance."

 

Magnus wanted her to be right. He hadn't opened his heart up to anyone in over a century. Alec had unlocked something in Magnus. He sighed and smiled at Izzy. "I am glad you came to talk to me Isabelle. I will think about what you have said."

 

Izzy walked to the door and look back at Magnus. "Don't break my brother's heart Magnus."

 

Magnus nodded his head in agreement. Izzy turned and left, Magnus closing the door behind her.

 

He had a lot to think about. He had already opened his heart up to Alec, but he wasn't ready to be vulnerable and have it broken again. 

 

Isabelle was right that he didn't know Alec like she did. He would have to take her at her word. After all, she was Alec's sister and he trusted Alec.

 

Magnus thought back to his last conversation with Alec. Alec had said he wanted to tell everyone about them but for some reason Magnus hadn't understood what that really meant. Alec was willing to risk a lot by telling everyone. His career would suffer if they made their relationship official and the Clave found out. Alec might not be promoted to run the Institute if he was dating a downworlder. Magnus knew Maryse and Robert Lightwood and they were fully capable of disowning Alec once he came out and told them about their relationship.

 

Magnus took his phone out to call Alec. If he could hear Alec's voice he might gain some clarity.

 

He called but Alec's phone went to voicemail. Magnus looked at his phone, disappointed. Alec must be avoiding him. It was getting late and probably for the best since he wasn't very sober at the moment. He had really screwed this up. All because he was trying to protect his heart. Instead, he had hurt someone he was truly in love with. The only way to fix this was to tell Alec how he felt.


	9. Forsaken Wounds and Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I am actually surprised that I am managing to write and do my schoolwork! 
> 
> Hope you like it! Love your comments! Leave me more!

Magnus stroked Chairman Meow's back as he sat on his sofa thinking about Alec. Izzy had come to his apartment to ask what was going on with him and Alec. He explained to Izzy how he didn't think Alec truly wanted to be with him. He told her that he thought Alec would move on from him once he was over his infatuation. She had told him that Alec wasn't like that. Magnus wanted to believe her, and he was willing to give this relationship a chance. They say it is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.

 

He needed to talk to Alec, but he had been so evasive over the last week that the only thing Magnus could think to do was to show up at the institute and demand that Alec see him. He couldn’t do that though. If he did, he would out Alec to the whole institute and that was not his choice to make. He took his phone out and texted Izzy.

 

_I thought about what you said. I need to see Alec, but he isn't responding to my texts or my calls._

_3:10pm_

 

Magnus knew that Izzy had Alec's best interest at heart and she would help him if she felt that she could.

 

_I'll see what I can do. He has been insistent on finding Valentine himself._

_3:11pm_

 

Magnus sighed and rolled his eyes. Typical Lightwood. Who was he kidding? That stubborn, never give up personality was what made Alec so damn attractive.

 

Magnus's went to pour himself another cocktail when his phone rang. He ran to it hoping that Izzy had worked her magic and Alec was calling him. His phone read Maryse Lightwood. What did she want?

 

"The Magnificent Magnus Bane speaking" Magnus smiled, he loved answering his phone that way.

  
"Magnus! It's Maryse, we need you immediately. A forsaken has gotten into the institute!"

 

Magnus's heart stopped. Was Alec ok?  "Maryse, calm down. I'll portal over immediately. Is anyone hurt?" Magnus waited in agony. If Alec was dead or injured, He would have to stay calm in front of the Lightwoods.

 

"Alec isn't doing well. He took a beating and will need all the help he can get. He is sleeping now, and he is healing slowly but you know as well as I do that forsaken wounds don't heal easily.  We'll also need your help fortifying the wards around the institute, so this doesn't happen again" Maryse explained.

 

Magnus let out the breath he was holding. At least Alec was alive, but he needed to get over there now. "Ok, Maryse. I am on my way."

 

Magnus hung up the phone and opened a portal.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Alec woke up in the Institute infirmary. Jace had made sure he was comfortable and that his runes were working. The last thing he knew he was trying to get information on where Valentine could be when the Forsaken had broken through the Institute's doors. He winced at the pain. He couldn't believe that he hadn't killed the creature sooner. Alec opened his eyes and saw Jace, Izzy, Maryse and Robert in the corner whispering about something. He laid back wishing Magnus was there with him. He knew he had been avoiding him and he wished he hadn't. He missed Magnus so much. He had hardly eaten anything over the last week, which was probably why the creature had gotten the best of him. 

 

The door to the infirmary slammed open and Magnus strode over to Alec. His face looked calm, but Alec could see the concern in his eyes. Seeing Magnus made Alec forgot all about his surroundings and the hurt that Magnus had cause him. Before Magnus could do anything, Alec reached his hand to Magnus's cheek and pulled him down into a kiss.

 

Alec slid his eyes closed and felt life pouring back into him. Magnus returned the kiss, pressing his lips softly to Alec's then took a step back. There was a hesitant look in Magnus's eyes. Alec froze. His excitement about seeing Magnus made him completely forget about the fact that most of his family was in the room.

 

Maryse cleared her throat "Alec, what is going on?"

 

"Alec, why did you just kiss Magnus Bane?" Robert asked.

 

Alec looked at Izzy. She was smiling from ear to ear. "Alec, I am so happy for you" Izzy said as she ran over and hug him before the others could say anything else.   
 

"Oh ouch, Izzy, the arm." Alec winced.

 

"Oh gosh, Sorry Alec" Izzy said.

 

Alec looked over at Jace and Maryse. I guess the secret was out now. He had better just tell them. "I've been seeing Magnus." Alec smiled shyly and looked at Magnus.

 

Magnus took Alec's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

 

"Well, I can't say I approve of the man you chose," Maryse remarked.

 

"Mom, Seriously, what is wrong with you? I am happy for you bro." Jace said, glaring at Maryse.

 

"I can't deal with this right now. Warlock, when you are finished here, we need these wards taken care of." Maryse said and stormed out of the infirmary, Robert following in her footsteps.

 

Izzy and Jace watched them leave the room. Izzy looked back and saw Alec looking at Magnus like he had hung the stars in the sky. She whispered to Jace "We should give them some privacy." 

 

Jace nodded his head and said "Yeah, um, we are going to go check on the others that were in the fight. We will see you both later"

 

Alec and Magnus both smiled as they left the room.

 

"Wow, Really?" Alec said, shaking head. "I can't believe her."

 

"It could have been a lot worse" Magnus said.

 

Alec sighed. "You are right. Look, Magnus. Thank you for coming. I know you didn't want to tell anyone."

 

"It's okay Alexander." Magnus said.

 

"No, Magnus, I need to tell you something. I'm sorry I have pushed you away this week" Alec took a deep breath. He remembered what Izzy had said about telling Magnus how he felt and tried to muster up courage to talk about his feelings.  "I really like you and I don't want to 'just have fun', as you said the other day. I want to be with you… as your boyfriend."

 

Magnus moved to sit on the bed next to Alec and hooked his finger under Alec's chin, pulling him forward so their faces were just inches apart.  Alec leaned forward to kiss Magnus, but Magnus leaned back just enough to make Alec freeze. He panicked.  "Do you want be my boyfriend? Be... Because, I understand… if you don't" Alec stuttered.

 

"Of course I want to be your boyfriend." Magnus looked at Alec with love in his eyes. “I love you Alexander Lightwood”

 

Alec couldn't breathe. What Magnus had said was more than he expected. Alec was in love with Magnus, but he never thought Magnus would feel the same way.

 

Alec put his hand on Magnus's cheek, pulled him forward and pressed a kiss to Magnus's lips. He took Magnus's bottom lip between his teeth. Magnus let out a quiet moan and kissed Alec again. Alec broke the kiss and slowly pulled back, resting his forehead against Magnus's.

 

 "Magnus, I love you."


	10. Healing Wounds and Bedside Manner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanted a cute Malec scene. Hope you like it! Also, I kinda gave up on adding any of the other story line or plot so its just the boys right now. Leave me comments! I love reading your reactions!

It had taken Alec a week to recover from his wounds. The Forsaken that Valentine had sent to the Institute had caught Alec off guard and he was left with wounds over most of his torso and arms. Alec laid in the bed in the infirmary and looked over at Magnus who was reading in the chair next to him. Magnus had been there every day using his Magic to heal Alec's wounds.

 

Alec watched the man he loved scan his eyes over the book in his hands. Magnus's hair was perfectly spiked, and he had glitter lined just perfectly under his eyes. His black sleeves were rolled up and he wore a crimson vest with his usual jewelry around his neck. Alec's heart felt full as he watched his boyfriend. He couldn’t help but wonder how he had gotten so lucky. This beautiful, sexy man could have anyone he wanted. He still had a difficult time accepting it sometimes. After Magnus had come to the institute the day of the attack, they had talked about the fact that neither of them communicated how they felt and had promised to always be open with each other about their feelings.

 

"What are you thinking about?" Magnus asked.

 

Alec smiled. Magnus always caught him when he was daydreaming. "You" Alec stated.

 

Magnus smiled and got up to sit next to Alec on the bed. "Oh?"

 

Alec sat up and adjusted his pillows behind him. "Just thinking how sweet you are being here" Alec blushed, still feeling awkward talking about his feelings. He had never been very good at it.

 

Magnus's eyes brightened, and he smiled. Magnus leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Alec's lips. Alec pulled away and kissed Magnus's cheek and then moved to Magnus's ear and whispered, "And how sexy you are."

 

Alec nipped at Magnus's ear playfully making Magnus laugh. In response Magnus pinned Alec's shoulders to the bed and moved to straddle Alec's waist. Magnus pulled Alec's shirt up slightly and leaned forward placing soft bites all over Alec's stomach. Alec still felt tender in some spots, but it was a good pain.

 

Magnus had started placing soft kisses on Alec's chest and moved to his neck. Alec closed his eyes and enjoyed the touch. Every touch from Magnus made him feel alive. He opened his eyes and kissed Magnus.  Alec kissed Magnus with as much love and passion as he could find. He wanted Magnus to feel how much he had come to love him. Alec's body reacted to the taste and touch of Magnus's tongue. Magnus broke contact with Alec's mouth and looked into Alec's eyes. Alec felt his cheeks heat up as he saw the passion in his eyes. Magnus moved and kissed down Alec's chest to his stomach. He stopped at Alec's waist and looked up at Alec. Alec could see the want in Magnus's eyes. Alec's heart started beating faster. He knew that anyone could walk in the infirmary any minute.

 

"Magnus" Alec said breathily. "Someone might walk in." 

 

Magus placed a sweet kiss on Alec's lower stomach and moved up to place a soft kiss on Alec's lips. "I don't want to rush anything and especially if we are going to get interrupted" Magnus said lovingly. "Let's plan that trip once you are out of here."

 

Alec took a deep breath trying to slow his heart rate and nodded.

 

"You know, you have an incredible bedside manner Dr. Bane" Alec smiled.

 

Alec saw a flash of surprise and lust in Magnus's eyes. "If you want me to control myself right now, you can't call me that" Magnus said, turning around.

 

"Yes sir" Alec teased.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Magnus turned to take his book from the chair he had left it on, hearing Alec's comment behind his back and laughed to himself. He couldn’t believe the change he was seeing in Alec over the last week. Since they had told each other their feelings, it was like he was a new person. He sensed a confidence coming from Alec that he hadn't noticed before. It was sexy that's for sure. Alec had kissed him in front of his family and stood up to Maryse. 

 

Magnus sat down and looked up at Alec. Alec was smiling that light up the world smile that always took Magnus's breath away.

 

"What?" Magnus asked.

 

"Nothing." Alec stated. "I'm just happy"

 

Magnus's heart soared at Alec's admission. He loved when Alec said things in such an honest way.

 

"So am I" Magnus responded. "Now be quiet so I can read."

 

Alec laughed "Okay, okay but this book better be interesting, or I'll be asleep in no time"

 

Magnus smiled at Alec and opened Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. Magnus had always loved the strong will of Elizabeth Bennett and the way Jane Austen had written the story. Also, it was a classic love story, so he insisted that they read it. Magnus read out-loud for a while then heard a familiar sound. 

 

Magnus looked over the top of the book at Alec who was making soft snoring sounds. They had stayed up late the night before talking, and they took turns reading Moby Dick out loud. Magnus had to admit, he hadn't experienced this kind of love before. His relationships were always physically charged but the last week of Alec's recovery made him appreciate the other parts. Alec had spent his whole life in the Institute and Magnus was having fun showing him the world that he knew. They had read Moby Dick, To Kill a Mockingbird and had just started Pride and Prejudice.

 

Magnus got up and walked over to Alec, leaned down and kissed Alec's cheek. Alec stirred and mumbled "Don't go". Alec reached out to take Magnus's hand.

 

Magnus knew he shouldn't stay. Alec needed his rest. Maybe he would just lay with him for a while. Magnus put his book down and climbed in next to Alec. Alec smiled and wrapped his arms around Magnus.

 

"I love you" Alec whispered.

 

"I love you too Alexander."

 


	11. Tokyo and the Palace Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So to help you know where we are at in the story-line, we are still in the first season outside of my story-line with Malec.
> 
> I did make a correction in one of my previous chapters. Alec had told Magnus that Valentine had the Mortal Cup but I made a mistake. He doesn't get the cup yet so, we are in-between Season 1 Episode 8 and 9. Everything but Magnus and Alec's story is the same! The main change is that Alec's feelings for Magnus exceeded his feeling that he was obligated to get married to Lydia so there was no proposal in episode 8. Bless!! 
> 
> Basically he chose Magnus over trying to appease his parents and the Clave. <3 
> 
> Here is the next chapter!

Magnus walked through the portal to his penthouse as he helped Alec through. Alec had convinced his family and the Silent Brothers that Magnus was the only one who could see him through the rest of his recovery.

"I'm okay Magnus, I can walk" Alec said

"Your boyfriend is allowed to worry, isn't he?" Magnus asked, closing the portal behind them.

Magnus set Alec's duffel bag down and helped him to the couch. Alec looked up and smiled at Magnus that light up the world smile.

"Okay I guess you are allowed that." Alec said, getting comfortable on the couch.

"So, I can have these wounds healed tonight so…" Magnus explained.

"Wait. Tonight? " Alec asked. "You told everyone that it would take a few days"

Magnus smiled. "Don't be mad but my deception was for a good cause. What do you think about that trip to Tokyo?"

Alec shook his head at Magnus. "You lied just so you could get me alone?" Alec chuckled.

"Maybe…" Magnus sat down next to Alec and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I can't resist you" Magnus admitted, being flirty but also being quite serious.

Alec laughed and kissed Magnus. "Magnus, I can't leave New York. We are at war."

"There will always be a war Alexander. You have to take time for yourself. Jace and Izzy can take care of finding Valentine and Jocelyn.”

Magnus could see Alec hesitate. "Okay, but I want to ask Caterina to be available in case they need a warlock."

Magnus smiled, pulled his phone out and texted Caterina.

"Done." He said, putting his phone back in his pocket.

Magnus leaned forward and placed a kiss on Alec's lips. Alec let out a soft moan and Magnus felt him relax into the kiss. Alec slid his tongue to meet Magnus's and they deepened the kiss. Magnus kissed Alec's cheek and then his deflect rune eliciting a moan from Alec. Magnus loved the way that Alec changed when they were together. He relaxed and didn't hold his soldier stance like he did at the institute. Magnus felt Alec's fingers brush up under his shirt. Alec always found skin whenever they were kissing.

Magnus kissed Alec's lips again and said, "Let's get these wounds healed and then we can go to bed."

 "Yes Doctor" Alec flirted.

Magnus felt aroused at Alec's response.

 "What did I say about you calling me that?" Magnus asked as he moved to straddled Alec. Magnus latched onto Alec's neck and bit down.

Alec called out in pleasure. "Magnus"

Magnus continued, trying to make a mark on Alec's skin and he was enjoying the moans coming from Alec.

Magnus pulled away and saw red appearing under Alec's skin and smiled. Alec's eyes were closed, and he was breathing heavily.

"If you don't want me to call you that then doing _that_ isn't going to make me stop" Alec said.

Magnus smiled and didn't say anything. He got up and sat on the coffee table next to the couch and rolled up his sleeves.

Alec was watching him as he activated his magic and blue light moved from his fingers. Magnus focused his magic on one of the wounds that weren't healed yet and went to work. 

Alec smiled. "You are sexy even when you are working. How is that possible?"

Magnus smiled, and his heart did a little flip. He loved it when Alec called him sexy. It was something Alec would only say occasionally.

"I'm always sexy, my love" Magnus responded, feeling loved.

"Well, that's true."

Magnus smiled and focused on his task.

He continued his work on Alec's wounds for another 20 minutes. He could tell that Alec was fading. His eyes kept closing slightly as they talked.

"Alright, let's go to bed" Magnus said, he was feeling a bit drained. Forsaken wounds were stubborn, and Alec's seemed to be deeper than he expected. Nevertheless, he was able to get every one of them healed quickly and with some rest, Alec would be as good as new in the morning.

Alec put his hand out for Magnus to help him up. Magnus took his hand and pulled Alec up, so they were standing just inches apart. Alec settled his hands on Magnus's hips. Magnus looked into Alec's eye and felt happier than he had in a long time. He knew this man loved him and only him. Alec leaned down and kissed Magnus on the cheek.

"I love you more than I ever thought I would Magnus Bane" Alec said, his lips close to Magnus's ear.

Magnus was always blown away by the statements Alec made but this one had Magnus's heart doing summersaults.

"Alexander, you never cease to amaze me. I love you"

Alec gave him a sleepy smile, grabbed Magnus's hand and pulled him to into the bedroom.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alec woke up feeling the most refreshed he ever remembered feeling. He must have slept over 12 hours. He looked over at Magnus who diverted his eyes when Alec's met his.

"Where you watching me sleep?" Alec asked.

"No…" Magnus said, touching his ear cuff which Alec was beginning to recognize as Magnus's tell when he was hiding something.

"You're cute when you are lying." Alec smiled and pressed his lips to Magnus's.

Alec broke the kiss remembering that they were going to leave to go to Tokyo. His heart started to quicken at the thought of losing his virginity.

Magus looked at Alec with concern in his eyes. "What?”

"Nothing." Alec said. "Shouldn't we get going?  To Tokyo?"

Magnus smiled. "Yes, I have a few bags for us ready to go."

Alec and Magnus got out of bed. Alec took a quick shower as Magnus talked to Caterina on the phone about taking care of Chairman Meow and being available for the institute. 

Alec walked into the living room ready to go and Magnus had already opened a portal. Magnus had two bags at his feet ready for their adventure.

Alec thought about how lucky he was. Magnus wanted to be with him and was taking him to Tokyo for a weekend.

Alec grabbed his bag and took Magnus's hand. Magnus took his own bag and they walked through the portal arriving right in front of the Palace Hotel.

Magnus opened the door for Alec and they walked in to the lobby of the Hotel.

"We have the Terrace Suite" He told Alec. "The best suite" Magnus smiled.

Magnus walked up to the concierge and spoke in flawless Japanese, at least Alec assumed. Magnus never did anything half way.

Once they got their key Magnus and Alec went to one of the top floors of the building. They walked in and Alec couldn't believe his eyes. The view was even more spectacular the Magnus's penthouse apartment. Floor to ceiling windows provided a panoramic view of the city. The room was decorated with lavender and soft green. Alec walked in to the living space. The seating area was as big as his room in the Institute. He walked into the bedroom and set his bag down on the king size bed, Magnus walking in behind him.

"Wow, Magnus. This is too much" Alec said.

"Nonsense. Nothing but the best for you" Magnus insisted.

Alec smiled and investigated the bathroom. The bathroom was almost identical to Magnus's. There was a big tub and a large shower. He realized Magnus must have been inspired by this suite. 

Magnus unpacked a few things into the drawers as Alec walked onto the Terrace. He was amazed at the view of the city. Magnus walked up behind Alec and ran his hand down Alec's arm as he moved to stand next to Alec, making Alec's skin tingle at the touch. 

"Ready for dinner?" Magnus asked.

Alec smiled and turned to Magnus. He moved closer and kissed Magnus.

"Dinner can wait." Alec said. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed Magnus in his arms.

Magnus gave Alec a questioning look. "Oh? What were you planning to do instead?"

Alec put his hands on Magnus's hips and pulled him forward kissing him.

Magnus let out a small laugh and kissed Alec. Alec deepened the kiss and ran his hands under Magnus's shirt. Alec took Magnus's hand and lead him back into the bedroom.

Magnus lifted Alec's shirt up and over his head then tossed Alec onto the bed. Alec was taken by surprise but didn’t mind. It was sexy. He pulled Magnus's shirt off. Magnus pulled back before Alec could kiss him.

"Alexander, there is something you need to know before we continue."

Alec's heart stopped. He braced himself and Magnus continued. "When I lose control…" Magnus hesitated.  "My warlock mark..."

Alec let out a sigh of relief. That was it? "Magnus, I love you. You don't need to worry."

Magnus gave Alec a small smile and placed a soft kiss on his lips and kissed his neck. Alec slid his eyes closed and felt Magnus unbuckle his belt. Alec's heart started to hammer in his chest. His hands were shaking as Magnus pulled his jeans off and tossed them on the floor. Magnus kissed Alec’s chest with soft kisses and moved down his stomach. Magnus looked up at Alec and kissed the inside of his thigh. Alec couldn't handle the anticipation. He felt himself harden as Magnus kissed along the top of his briefs. He was just teasing him now. Alec pulled Magnus up and kissed him. Magnus straddled him, and Alec decided it was his turn to tease Magnus. Alec took Magnus by the waist and flipped him onto the bed, straddling him. He felt something he had never felt before as he took control. He felt sexy and ready for everything with Magnus. Alec leaned down and took Magnus's bottom lip in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! As you can probably guess there is going to be some sexy time coming up. I have a chapter written but I am a bit nervous since I have never written anything like it. Up to this point, I have kept things pretty low key on that side so what is the consensus. Do you want the sexy time in full force or should I sensor it?? Leave your comments below!


	12. Warlock Marks and Sexy Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have never written anything like this before so please be kind. I wasn't planning on going this in depth but it just kinda happened. If you don't want to read explicit scenes then don't read. Skip this chapter if you must. 
> 
> No real summary since even writing this chapter had me blushing. I think you all know what's going to happen. ;) Love you all! Thank you for all of your comments and kudos. I have really enjoyed writing this story and can't wait to hear what you think.

Magnus let go of all effort to control himself once Alec had flipped him over and taken control. Alec on top of him, in just his briefs, was a sight Magnus never wanted to forget. Alec deepened the kiss and was caressing Magnus's tongue with his. At the touch Magnus felt his glamour drop and his eyes change. He broke the kiss and slowly opened his eyes to look at Alec.

Alec looked at Magnus with more love in his eyes than Magnus had seen before. "Magnus, you are beautiful"

Magnus felt more loved in this moment than he had ever felt before. He was so used to keeping his cat eyes from everyone around him, but with Alec it was different. He had been waiting for the other shoe to drop and even after they had admitted their feelings to each other, he fought the need to guard his heart. In that moment, all his fears and reservations melted away. He knew that there would never be anyone else like Alec.

Alec slipped Magnus's pants off and tossed them aside and then surprised Magnus by taking his briefs off as well. Alec looked at Magnus with passion in his eyes and kissed him. He felt Alec's hand trembling on his neck. He knew that Alec was a virgin and wanted him to enjoy his first experience and not feel pressure to do anything for Magnus. He moved and pushed Alec on to the bed, pulled Alec's briefs off and lost his breath for a second. Alec was hard and bigger than Magnus expected. He positioned himself between Alec's legs and placed a kiss on Alec's cock.

"Magnus" Alec moaned quietly at the initial touch.

Magnus licked a line from the base of Alec's cock to the head and heard more moans from Alec. He knew Alec probably wouldn't last long so he was going to take his time. Magnus licked Alec's cock and took the head in his mouth.

"By the Angel, Magnus!" Alec moaned louder.

Magnus responded to the encouragement and took all of Alec in his mouth until the head hit the back of his throat. Alec was coming undone as Magnus continued.

"Magnus" Alec groaned loudly, his hands pulling tight on Magnus's hair.

Normally, Magnus wouldn't let anyone touch his hair, but he loved the way Alec pulled on it at his touch. He also couldn’t get enough of the noised that Alec was making.

Magnus could tell that Alec was close. He slowed down, licked Alec's cock and went down on him again. He sped his movements bringing Alec to the edge.

"Magnus, I'm going to…Magnus!" Alec yelled as his release ran down Magnus's throat.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alec's heart was beating out of his chest. The feeling of Magnus's tongue had brought him to the edge and he couldn't last any longer. He was in awe as he came, and Magnus swallowed his release. Alec's head was in a fog from the intense pleasure that radiated through his body. He tried to catch his breath as he heard the shower turn on. He looked up and saw his beautiful boyfriend testing the water. He got up and walked to him, putting his arms around Magnus from behind.

Alec kissed Magnus's neck and turned him around. Alec immediately saw that Magnus was also in need of a release. Alec kissed him and brought his hand to Magnus's cock. Magnus groaned and leaned into the touch. Alec pushed Magnus into the shower and under the water.

Water ran down Alec's back as they kissed, Alec's hand eliciting moans from Magnus. He pushed Magnus against the wall and kissed his neck. Magnus leaned his head back against the shower wall, breathing heavily.

"Alexander" He moaned. Alec felt emotions swell in his chest when he heard his full name spoken in such a way.

Alec placed kisses from Magnus's collar bone to his stomach and moved to kneel in front of Magnus. Alec looked up at Magnus just as his glamour was coming down. Alec looked into Magnus's yellow cat eyes and took Magnus's cock in his mouth.   
  
Magnus responded and moved his hips forward just slightly pushing his cock to the back of Alec's throat and moaned louder.

Alec pulled back and sucked on the tip of Magnus's cock lightly. Magnus was breathing heavily and letting out a string of swears as Alec licked a line from the base to the tip of Magnus's cock.

"Alexander, fuck" Magnus moaned. Alec hoped there was no one on the other side of the wall of this shower but quickly pushed the thought away as he took Magnus's cock in him mouth again.

Magnus was moaning loudly as Alec sucked his cock. He didn't want this to end so he pulled back and slowly took Magnus's cock in his hand letting him come back from the edge.

"Alexander, you drive me crazy."  Magnus said catching his breath.

Alec smiled and licked at the head of Magnus's cock. He felt like he could stay here all day bringing Magnus to the edge and then back again. Magnus moaned as Alec licked his cock again.

Magnus thrust his hips forward wanting more. Alec gave in and let Magnus's cock slip between his lips. It was obvious that Magnus was ready because he was thrusting his hips to meet Alec's rhythm.

Magnus moaned loudly.

"Alexander"

Alec pulled back and sucked the head of Magnus's cock and took him in his mouth again. He pulled back again and used his hand to help bring Magnus to the edge. He continued to lick the tip of Magnus's cock.

"Alexander" Magnus shouted his name and spilled his release over Alec's tongue and down between their bodies.

"Fuck" Magnus said as he started to catch his breath. Alec lightly stroked Magnus for a few more seconds as he rode out his orgasm.

Magnus looked down at Alec, his eyes hooded in pleasure. Alec stood up and kissed Magnus. They kissed for a few moments and then Magnus put his head on Alec's shoulder.

"You never cease to amaze me Alexander"

Alec smiled and brought Magnus's face to his. His eyes were glamoured again. Alec placed a soft kiss on Magnus's lips and then kissed his temple.

"I love you Magnus and I want to see your eyes."

Magnus revealed his natural eyes and looked up at Alec. “I love you too”

Alec kissed Magnus again then walked backward to let the water wash over him. "Let's go eat. I'm starving."


	13. Fish Markets and Street Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait for this chapter. School and work got intense there for a bit. This is the last chapter I'll be able to write for a while. I will continue the story but I have a trip coming up and with school, I won't have time to write. I will pick back up at the beginning of October. Hope you enjoy!

Magnus walked out of the bathroom as Alec finished getting dressed. They had spent another 20 minutes in the shower and only got out because the water got cold. Magnus had always enjoyed showers but had now decided that a shower would never be good unless it had Alec in it. He let his mind wander back to Alec on his knees and the way he touched him. He felt so content in this moment. 

Alec walked out of the bathroom and slid his hands around Magnus's waist. "Ready to go?"

Magnus smiled and kissed him. "Yes, are we thinking sushi? I know this great place that is next to one of the largest fish markets in the world." 

"Sounds perfect" Alec replied. 

Magnus was excited to give Alec his first experience outside of the United States. Magnus opened a portal and they walked through to the back of the fish market. 

"Wow" Alec said. "It really smells like fish"

Magnus laughed. "Well, there is a lot of fish here" 

Alec smiled at Magnus and took his hand. "Lead the way." 

Magnus and Alec walked up to a small doorway that lead into the sushi bar. There was a counter with chefs behind it and sparse seating. Magnus watched Alec's face as he looked at the few seats that made up one of the most famous sushi restaurants in Japan. 

Magnus smiled at Alec, lead him in and sat down at the last two seats available. 

Magnus ordered a few rolls that he thought Alec would like. They spent the evening talking about the fact that Chairman Meow was not going to be happy with Magnus for leaving him and Alec expressed his worry about the institute. 

"Caterina will send me a fire message if anything happens that we need to know about. It will be fine Alexander." Magnus comforted. 

Alec nodded and gave Magnus a look that said he didn't believe him. Magnus had a feeling it was going to take Alec a while to learn how to trust his siblings. He would have to. Magnus planned to take him to as many countries and cities as he could. They would tour Europe, of course. He loved seeing the surprised look on Alec's face when he is experiencing something new. He wanted to spend as much time as he could getting to introduce Alec to new things. 

They finished their meal and walked around the market looking at all of the different fish that were being sold. Alec's eyes bugged out when they saw a tuna that was as long as Alec was tall. Magnus and Alec walked for a bit longer. 

Magnus noticed a street vendor making something that smelled sweet.

"Need some desert?" Magnus asked, motioning to the cart he had seen. 

"Sure!" Alec replied. 

They bought a few skewers of Dango, a sweet dumpling. 

Magnus watched Alec as he tried the unfamiliar food. His eyes always lit up when he found something he liked. 

"This is good!" Alec stated as he took another bite. They started to walk back to the station to catch a train back to the Hotel. Magnus had decided they should try the real Mundane experience for a night. 

Magnus was lost in thought of the places he wanted to go when Alec pushed him into an alleyway. Magnus was taken by surprise and thought that maybe there was a demon attack but all of the sudden Alec's lips were on his. Alec pushed Magnus up against the building and kissed Magnus's neck. Magnus relaxed into his touch and slid his eyes close. Magnus felt Alec's warm hands on the skin of his lower back. Alec moved back to Magnus's lips and kissed him fervently. Magnus draped his arms around Alec's neck and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue to meet Alec's. Magnus's heart was hammering in his chest as the kiss ignited. 

Alec pulled Magnus's leg up and hooked it behind him, pressing up against Magnus, leaving no room between their bodies. Magnus's mind could only focus on the touch of his boyfriend that he didn't realize that he had lost control of his magic. Blue light was moving all around them as they kissed. A light in the ally broke from the power of Magnus's magic. Alec jumped back, alert. The blue light started to fall away as Magnus regained control and realized his magic had broken the street light.

Magnus looked at Alec with surprise. That had never happened to him before. In his past relationships, his glamour on his warlock mark came down when he lost control but he had never lost control of his magic before. 

Alec relaxed his shoulders and looked around him. He lifted his hand to touch the blue lights that were disappearing with an awed expression on his face. Magnus saw realization come over Alec's face that he had caused Magnus to lose control of his powers. 

"Magnus, has this ever happened before?" Alec asked. 

"No, it hasn't" Magnus replied.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alec looked around him at the remnants of Magnus's magic falling around him as Magnus told him that he had never experienced anything like it before. Pride swelled in Alec's chest at the thought that he had caused the High Warlock of Brooklyn to lose control of his powers. 

Magnus was still holding on to Alec as they both processed what had happened. Alec looked around and saw that they were out of sight. 

Alec let out a sigh of relief and turned back to look at Magnus. He could see a look anxiety in Magnus's eyes. 

"Are you okay Alexander? Did I hurt you?" 

Alec's heart leaped at the concern he saw in Magnus's eyes and placed a kiss on Magnus's lips. "I am perfect." 

Magnus smiled back at Alec, let out a sigh of relief and took his hand leading him back into the street. 

They reached the hotel around midnight. The time change was messing with Alec's head. They had only woken up a few hours ago but it was dark in Tokyo. Magnus had explained that they would want to just go to sleep when they felt tired. There wasn't much point in trying to adjust to Tokyo time since they would only be spending two days there. 

"So, what are we doing next?" Alec asked as they walked into the hotel. 

"Well, we already did what I had planned. Just before dinner…" Magnus gave Alec a flirtatious smile. 

Alec smiled and laughed. "Well I didn't hear you complaining at the time."

Magnus laughed. "No definitely no complaining. I wasn't hungry anyway!" 

Alec smiled and pushed open the door to their hotel. He was feeling exhilarated after seeing some of the city and what had happened in the ally. 

"So…" Alec hesitated and sat down on the couch. "What happened with your magic. You have really never lost control like that?" 

Magnus walked over and fell into the couch next to Alec. He leaned against the arm of the couch and brought his feet to rest on Alec's lap. 

Alec smiled at the action and put his hand on Magnus's knee. He felt happy that they had fallen into a routine of affectionate touches already. 

"I really haven't" Magnus replied. "You might not believe this but I haven't felt for anyone the way I feel about you."

A warmth spread through Alec's body at Magnus's admission. 

They hadn't talked much about Magnus's past relationships. He was curious and he knew there had to be plenty but Magnus was right. He had a hard time believing that he was any different than anyone else Magnus had loved. He liked the idea that he was different. 

"You're right. I find it hard to believe. We hadn't really talked about any of your exes..." Alec replied, trying to tread carefully.

"Alexander, no one I have ever been with accepts me like you do. I feel like I can be myself with you." Magnus confided. 

Alec gave Magnus a small smile and leaned to kiss him. He pulled Magnus closer and onto his lap. Magnus softly pressed his lips against Alec's. Alec continued kissing Magnus. It pained him to think that anyone would make Magnus feel like anything thing less than the amazing man he was. 

Alec pulled away and looked into Magnus's eyes. 

"I love you Magnus. I love everything about you. I never want you to feel like you have to be someone else when you are with me." Alec said. 

Alec saw moisture pool in Magnus's eyes. "I love you Alexander."

Alec kissed Magnus and abruptly pulled away. "I almost forgot! I have something for you." 

Alec stood up with Magnus in his arms, turned and lightly threw him on the couch. 

"Alexander! What is going on?" Magnus said in surprise. 

Alec walked over to his bag and pulled out a small black bag. He walked back over to Magnus and gave it to him. 

Magnus looked at Alec like he wasn't sure what to do.

"Open it!" Alec ordered, sitting down next to Magnus. 

Magnus took the tissue paper out of the bag and opened it to reveal a small stitched piece of orange-red fabric with a string at one end. 

He caressed it with his thumb, holding it gently in his hand. Alec smiled at his reaction. 

"It's an Omamori Charm. It's supposed to bring you luck and protection." Alec explained. 

"Thank you Alexander. I love it" Magnus said. "I will keep it with me, always." 

Alec smiled and put the discarded bag on the coffee table. 

"So, I recall you said something at the restaurant about a movie you wanted me to watch?" 

At that moment a fire message whipped past Alec into Magnus's hand. Alec froze. He knew that leaving New York was a bad idea. "What does it say?" Alec asked Magnus. 

"They need us at the Institute."


	14. Fire Messages and Sappy Alec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient! I got ahead on my studies today so I decided to write a chapter. It isn't one of my longest but it advances the story-line a little. We are now in Season 1, Episode 9. I always hated how Alec sided with Lydia so this is my version of what happens with Meliorn. More to come on this story-line. 
> 
> Also, somehow my version of Alec is sappy now that he and Magnus are together and I am loving it. Hope you do too!

“What is it? What’s happening” Alec asked.

 

"Lydia is sending Meliorn to the Silent Brothers and your siblings are taking matters into their own hands. Caterina believes that you are the only one who can intervene. " Magnus explained. He looked at Alec waiting for a response.

 

Alec hesitated. Magnus could tell that he was considering his options "If I stop Izzy and Jace, I'll be helping the Clave torture a Downworlder. If I help them, I'll be put on trial for treason."

 

Magnus's heart went out to Alec. There was no telling what the Clave would do if Alec went against their orders. Magnus felt a fear he hadn’t felt before. He didn’t want to lose Alec to the Clave so soon. He put his hand over Alec's hand and gave a tight squeeze of support.

 

"What do you think I should do?" Alec asked. 

 

"I think you should follow your heart Alexander. "

 

Alec took a deep breath, leaned forward and placed a kiss on Magnus's lips. Magnus let his eyes flutter shut and enjoyed the touch. He loved the way Alec's lips felt when he kissed him softly. He would melt into the kiss for as long as Alec let it continue.

 

Alec pulled away slightly and placed his palm on Magnus's cheek. "You always say exactly what I need to hear."

 

Magnus smiled and put his hand over Alec's that was still on his cheek. “Everything is going to be okay” Magnus said.

 

"I could get de-runed or sentenced to death if I protect Meliorn." Alec stated.

 

"I know. If you decide to protect Meliorn, we will get through this, together." Magnus reassured.

 

Alec took a deep breath and nodded. Magnus watched as Alec pulled out his phone.

 

"Izzy, talk to me" Alec demanded.

 

Magnus walked to the bedroom to gather their things. His heart was racing. The decision that Alec was making was one that made Magnus love him even more. A Shadowhunter defying the Clave to protect a Downworlder who he barely even knew.

 

Magnus was packing up the last few items he had put in the dresser when Alec walked in.

 

Magnus turned around as Alec walked up to him, sliding his arms around Magnus's waist. Alec pulled Magnus close and laid his forehead of Magnus's shoulder. Magnus smiled. He knew that Alec was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

  
"I just want to stay here with you, forever." Alec admitted.

 

Magnus smiled, his heart soaring. “I would love nothing more” Magnus replied.

 

Alec straightened and tightened his arms around Magnus so there was barely and inch between them.

 

"I wouldn't be able to stand up to the Clave if it wasn't for you. You have changed the way I see the world and I would never go back. I love you Magnus."

 

Magnus felt moisture pooling in his eyes. Alec brought out such deep emotions in him, he didn't have the words to reply.

 

"I love you too" Magnus managed to croak out as he leaned in to kiss Alec.

 

The kiss ignited and before he knew it they were on the bed, Alec on top of him. His shirt unbuttoned, and Magnus was running his hand over Alec's chest. Magnus pushed Alec's chest just slightly to part their kiss. "Alexander, we need to go."

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Alec's heart was racing as he kissed Magnus. He hadn't even realized that Magnus had unbuttoned his shirt.  
 

"Alexander, we need to go" Alec heard but all he cared about was those lips. He kissed Magnus again and then kissed a line down Magnus's neck, inhaling the smell of sandalwood all around him. He couldn't seem to control himself once Magnus kissed him the way he did.

 

Magnus took Alec's face in his hands and looked him in the eye. "Alexander, we should go"

 

Alec took a deep breath trying to regulate his breathing again. Magnus had such an effect on him.

 

"I think I've said this more than once but, you are going to be the death of me Magnus Bane."

 

Magnus let out a laugh.  Alec got off the bed and tried to straighten his hair which Magnus's hands had thoroughly messed up.

 

Magnus got off the bed and stood in front of Alec. He started to button Alec's shirt while Alec fussed with his hair. 

 

Alec put his hands to his side and watched his boyfriend who had his brow furrowed as he worked. All he wanted to do was stay there with him. His heart was still pounding from their impromptu make-out session.

 

Magnus looked up and smiled at Alec. He put his hand over Alec's heart before buttoning the last few buttons.  
  
"Your heart is beating a mile a minute." Magnus stated softly.

 

"That is all you." Alec said. "You make me feel like I could do anything Magnus. How did I get so lucky to have someone like you want to be with me?" Alec knew Magnus loved it when he said sweet things to him.

 

Magnus kissed Alec's chest and finished buttoning his shirt. Alec could tell that Magnus was at a loss for words. Alec leaned down and placed a kiss on Magnus’s ear. “I love you, Magnus Bane. And I will love you, forever”


	15. Risking Everything to Protect the Downworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for such a long wait for this chapter. Life happened and then I couldn't decide on where I wanted to go with the story. I didn't want to settle for anything less than my best for you all. I know we are all needing help getting through this long break! I hope you like it! The next chapter will be up at the end of next week!
> 
> #SaveShadowhunters
> 
> Also, make sure to vote for the show, Harry and Kat for People's Choice Awards!

Alec looked at Magnus wondering why he hadn't summoned a portal yet.

 

"Magnus?"

 

Alec could see the hesitation in Magnus's eyes. "Just be careful. I want to come with you, but I don't think that my presence would help your case with the Clave." Magnus responded.

 

Alec smiled at Magnus. Of course, Magnus was worried about him.

 

Alec put his hand on Magnus's shoulder. "I'll be fine. I am just going to talk to Lydia."

 

"I'll be back soon. I love you." Alec said and placed a kiss on Magnus's lips.

 

Magnus smiled as Alec pulled away. "I love you too."

 

Alec placed his hand on Magnus's cheek and gave him a reassuring smile. Magnus took hold of Alec's jacket and pulled him forward pressing his lips against Alec's.

 

Alec pulled away and rested his head against Magnus's forehead. "I'll be okay."

 

Magnus took a deep breath and smiled at Alec. "Of course, you will. You're Alexander Lightwood."

 

Alec laughed and turned to walk through the portal that Magnus had conjured. He turned his head to look at Magnus, smiled at him and walked through the portal.

 

\------

 

Alec walked into the training room where Jace and Izzy were gathering gear. He knew they would be gearing up to rescue Meliorn. 

 

"Izzy, how did this happen? Why is Meliorn being sent to the silent brothers?" Alec asked, trying to piece together what was going on.

 

"Lydia arrested Meliorn for 'soliciting state secrets from a Shadowhunter on behalf of Valentine' and now they are sending him to the silent brothers. Alec, he isn't working with Valentine. I know he isn't. I trust him, and I have to help him."

 

"It's a death sentence Alec." Jace added. 

 

"I know. We will figure this out. Let me go talk to Lydia." Alec said, trying his best to comfort Izzy.

 

Alec walked to Lydia's office thinking about all that had happened while he was away. He briefly wondered where Clary was but didn't have time to worry about that now. He agreed that this was a death sentence and that could mean war with the Downworld.

 

Alec knocked on Lydia's office door hoping he wasn't too late.

 

 "Alec, I didn't know you were back." Lydia said as she opened the door for Alec to walk in.

 

"I came back as soon as I heard about Meliorn. Lydia, if you send Meliorn to the silent brothers, it could mean war with the Downworld" Alec explained.

 

"I have orders from the Clave, Alec. It's out of my hands." Lydia responded.

 

"Well, now that I am back, I am taking back over as head of the institute, so I will deal with the Clave" Alec replied.

 

"Alec, you can't disobey orders from the Clave." Lydia stated.

 

"What orders? I was never given any orders"

 

Lydia gave him a small smile and shook her head. "If you get into trouble with the Clave about this, I can't lie to them. I will have to tell them that I relayed the orders to you."

 

"I'll take my chances, but I appreciate your warning. Now, I'm going to go find Meliorn and put an end to this." Alec said as he walked out of the office.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Magnus summoned a portal and watched as Alec walked through.

 

Magnus picked up their bags and summoned himself a portal back to his apartment. He needed to get his mind off everything and checking on Chairman Meow would cheer him up. He walked into his apartment and snapped his fingers, the bags vanishing.

                                                                            

Magnus walked over to the drink cart and made himself a drink. It was going to be a long night of waiting to hear what Alec had done and if he had made the Clave angry enough to take any action. He knew exactly what the Clave was capable of but an impending war between the Shadowhunters and the Downworld was an even worse possibility.

 

He had a bad feeling about what was going to happen. He knew that Alec wanted to protect Meliorn.  But if Alec fails and the Clave sends Meliorn to the silent brothers, there would be a war with the Downworld. Magnus would be forced to choose between Alec and the Downworld.

 

Magnus sat down and took a sip of his drink. He was staring off into space when a portal opened, and Cat walked into his apartment.

 

"Catarina, I wasn't expecting you." Magnus said, surprised. She walked over to him and he kissed her cheek.

 

"I just finished my shift and figured you might want some company. What is Alec going to do?" Cat asked.

 

"When he left for the institute, he was dreading going over there. He plans to interfere and keep Meliorn from going. The Clave is not going to be happy. They could charge him with treason." Magnus explained, trying to filter any emotion from his voice. The fear that he tried to push away had rushed in as soon as he started talking.

 

"Magnus, you don't have to pretend with me. I know you are scared. You have something good with Alec and you don't want to lose that." Cat responded.

 

Magnus sighed and took a sip of his cocktail. "I love him. I can't lose him when we just got started."

 

"I know." Cat replied as she poured her drink and moved to sit next to Magnus. "I’ll sit with you while we wait."

 

"Thank you Caterina." Magnus said, leaning his head on Cat's shoulder.

 


	16. Defying the Clave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, as promised! I love reading your comments. Keep commenting! I hope you like this story line! I'll be posting again next weekend.

Alec walked into the Ops Center looking for Jace and Izzy. He had searched the Institute hoping that the convoy hadn't left with Meliorn yet, but he was too late.

 

"Alec, did you talk to Lydia?" Izzy asked, walking up to him as he entered the room.

 

Alec looked around the Institute and replied. "Let's talk in the weapons room."

 

Alec walked into the weapons room, took out his bow and quiver and started to prepare for a battle.

 

"I couldn't convince Lydia to stop the order, so I took control of the Institute. I’m going to intercept Meliorn and get him to safety. I can't ask either of you to come with me. Once the Clave gets word that Meliorn is not at the City of Bones, they will start asking questions." Alec explained.

 

"Alec, you are my Parabatai, I will always have your back. What's the plan?" Jace said.

 

"I'm in too. It's my fault we are in this mess." Izzy said.

 

"Alright, but you have to stay out of sight. I don’t want any of the convoy identifying you.” Alec explained. “Meliorn is in route to the Silent Brothers and we need to intercept him. I am going to see if Magnus can get Raphael to lend some help. We will need reinforcements."

 

"I'll get Luke and the Pack to help." Clary chimed in, coming from around the corner.

 

"Clary? How long have you been in here?" Alec asked.

 

"Long enough to hear the plan." Clary answered with a smirk on her face. Alec rolled his eyes. She could really get on his nerves sometimes.

 

"I can’t have you in this too. You would be going against a direct order from the Clave. Thank you but go back to whatever it was you were doing." Alec demanded.

 

"Alec, you need more help to take down a convoy of Shadowhunters. I can get Luke to help and then I will just stay back and help get Meliorn to safety. You won't have to worry about me. I promise. Please let me help." Clary pleaded.

 

Alec was already going against everything he had been taught. He knew this was the right thing to do but having Clary there made him nervous. She was so untrained and unpredictable, but he knew she could get the Pack to help and they would need it. He had to keep Izzy and Jace out of sight otherwise they would face the wrath of the Clave.

 

"Okay, but hurry. We don't have much time. Once he is in the City of Bones, we won't have a chance of getting him out." Alec explained.

 

"I won't let you down, Alec." Clary stated with confidence and ran out of the room.   
 

"Alec, we will get ready and meet you near the entrance of the City." Izzy said.

 

"Alright. Don't let anyone see you. If someone asks where you are going, say you were ordered to go on patrol. No one will question you." Alec explained.

 

"Stay safe, Brother." Jace said putting his hand on Alec's shoulder.

  
Alec nodded and watched as they left the room.

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

 

Magnus and Cat had been gossiping about Downworlders and telling stories of the last few weeks. Magnus had been so busy being with Alec, he realized he hadn't spent much time with Cat. He had filled her in on losing control of his powers in the ally and was just about to show her the gift Alec had given him when a fire message flew by Cat. Magnus snatched it out of the air, a concerned look on his face.

 

_Magnus, I couldn't get Lydia to stop the order to take Meliorn to the Silent Brothers. They are already in route. I need your help._

 

_Alec_

 

"It's from Alec. He needs help." Magnus exclaimed as he summoned a portal and walked up to the Institute steps, Cat trailing behind him.

 

Alec was standing outside the doors of the institute and his lips turned up into a smile as Magnus appeared.

 

"Alexander, is everything okay." Magnus asked.

 

Alec pulled Magnus into a kiss. The tension Magnus was feeling all night melted away as soon as their lips touched. The kiss didn't last long.  There were more important things to discuss and he could sense Alec's stress.

 

Alec saw Cat standing behind Magnus when he pulled away.

 

"Ahh…Cat. I. I’m sorry. I didn't see you there. Thank you for helping Izzy and Jace while we were gone." Alec said, Magnus noticed a change in his voice. He sounded very formal and professional. Magnus assumed he wasn't used to showing affection in front of other people.

 

Alec turned to Magnus. "We have to intercept Meliron before he gets to the City of Bones, but he has a convoy that is too large for the three of us to fight. Do you think you could get Raphael to help us?"

 

Magnus's eyebrows shot up. "You want me to ask Raphael to help free a Downworlder from the Clave?" Magnus asked. "I don’t think that will be a problem."

 

"I need to make sure that no Shadowhunters get hurt. I am already going against the Clave." Alec explained with slight desperation in his voice.

 

"I'm going to let you two talk, I don't think I will be of much help here. Thanks for the drink Magnus." Cat interrupted.

 

"Caterina, thank you for coming over. It's always so great to see you." Magnus said. He kissed her cheek good-bye and watched her portal home. He was so thankful for the friend he had in Cat. She was always there when he needed him and knew when to leave.

 

Magnus turned back to his boyfriend. "I'll go see Raphael right now."

 

"Thank you, Magnus. I love you." Alec said, pulling Magnus in for a quick kiss.

 

Magnus smiled as Alec pulled away. He would never get tired of kissing Alec or hearing him say those three words. Magnus wished he could have some peace to enjoy their time together, but the Shadow World never slept.

 

 "I love you too. Be careful." Magnus said as he opened a portal and walked through.

  
                        _______________

 

"Magnus, what is so urgent?" Raphael asked in his matter of fact tone.

 

"It's nice to see you too." Magnus teased. Raphael had always been like a son to him, but Raphael had never been very affectionate which Magnus had gotten used to.

 

Raphael gave Magnus a smirk and sat down on the elegant sofa.

 

"The Clave has Meliron in custody and is planning to interrogate him in the City of Bones. Alec has decided to go against the Clave's orders and intercept him, but he needs some help. He only has three Shadowhunters willing to help him and the convoy is made up of over a dozen. Can you spare some of your clan to help?" Magnus asked.

 

Raphael had been quiet about Magnus's relationship with Alec. Magnus could tell that he wasn't excited that Magnus had gotten involved with a Shadowhunter, but Magnus was hoping that Raphael's hatred for the Clave and his loyalty to Magnus would make him help Alec.

 

"So, your boy toy has decided to risk his life for a Downworlder. Trying to impress you, is he?" Raphael laughed.

 

"Look, I'd love to listen to you belittle my relationship but there isn't much time. Alec is on his way to the entrance of the City of Bones. Lucian has a few pack members helping so I understand if you don't want to help." Magnus said with a more bitter tone than he was meaning.

                                                                                                     

"Calm down, Magnus. I was just joking. You know that I have always sought to protect Downworlders and Alec has earned some points with me by trying to help one." Raphael replied.

 

Magnus smiled. Being dramatic with Raphael always seemed to work. "Great! They are planning to intercept the convoy right at the entrance. Also, none of the Shadowhunters can get hurt. If the Clave decides to prosecute Alec for this defiance, a dead Shadowhunter will not help his cause."

 

"Noted. I will make sure no one is harmed. Tell Alec to let my men do the heavy lifting. If he is wanting to escape the Clave's wrath, he should stay out of sight."

 

Magnus smiled at Raphael. He knew that Raphael just wanted him to be happy and having Alec in trouble with the Clave would not accomplish that.

 

"I'll let him know. Thank you, Raphael. I better go. I should be there to open a portal once they secure Meliorn." Magnus explained. 

 

"Stay safe Magnus." Raphael replied as Magnus opened a portal and walked through.


	17. Saving Meliorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is later than I was hoping. Hope you enjoy. The next chapter should be out by Wednesday next week at the latest. I have some homework to get done first. I know its a while to wait but it will be worth it, I promise!

Alec left Magnus and walked along the streets quickly. He needed to get to the hidden entrance of The City of Bones. He would need to be careful not to be seen. He saw storage trailers to his right and ducked behind one. Across the way he saw Izzy and Jace disappear behind another trailer. Alec took out his phone and sent a quick message to both Clary and Magnus, letting them know that they were in place. Before they could even reply he saw a vampire appear behind another trailer. He knew Magnus would get Raphael's help. 

 

Alec moved forward and surveyed the area watching for the convoy. He hoped that some of Luke's pack would show up soon. They weren't as fast as the vampires, obviously. Alec took a moment and thought about how his life had changed since he met Magnus. Before meeting Magnus, he would have never gone against the Clave like this. He was taught from a young age that he was to protect the Downworld but that Downworlders were not his friends and the Clave always came first. The last few months made him question that very idea.

 

Alec came back to the present when a Vampire appeared next to him.

 

"Raphael. Thank you for coming." Alec said with a professional tone in his voice.

 

"I'm not doing this for you." Raphael replied in a short tone. "But, I don't want Magnus hurt and the more help you have the less likely the Clave will blame you for this."

 

Alec's lips lifted in a small smile. He knew that Raphael had a soft spot for Magnus, but he didn't realize the influence Magnus had over him.

 

"I don't want that either. I know that you put your Clan first, so you need to know that Luke's pack is on their way. Will that be a problem?" Alec asked.

 

"Magnus told me. If the wolves behave, we will do our part." Raphael replied.

 

Alec nodded. They both watched for the convoy and in the corner of his eye, Alec saw wolves emerge on the top of multiple storage units. He heard hisses from the other vampires as they saw the wolves. Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He hoped this was a good idea. He was starting to regret bringing these races together.

 

"Quite down. You are not to harm a single wolf or Shadowhunter. No one dies here tonight. Knock out the convoy and get Meliorn to Clary and Magnus around the corner to the west. " Raphael said in a whisper, knowing that his clan would hear him.

 

Alec saw Magnus and Clary standing at the corner of the street. Magnus caught his eye and mouthed. "I love you."

 

Alec smiled and silently replied, "I love you."

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Magnus stood next to Clary as he saw the convoy come around the corner to his south. He pushed Clary behind him and hid her in the door way to the west. He heard the convoy pass and he walked back to the corner to make sure that he didn't need to jump in and help.

 

As the convoy passed the vampires hiding, he saw quick swipes to the Shadowhunter’s’ legs. The wolves quickly descended from their positions on top of the trailers. The Shadowhunter that the vampires had taken out recovered quickly and started to fight back. Magnus watched as a Shadowhunter stabbed his blade into the side of a wolf. He winced as he heard a yelp and then silence. Raj was in front of the group and had a hold of Meliorn's arm. He moved ahead of the fighting, dodging a swipe from a vampire.

 

Magnus had to think quickly, he ran along the buildings to stop Raj when Alec jumped out from behind a trailer and stepped in front of Raj.

 

"Alexander, NO!!" Magnus yelled. He was frozen in place. The world felt as if it had stopped and time slowed. He knew it was over. The minute Alec showed his face, he would be charged with treason for stopping the convoy.

 

"I have taken over control of the institute and I order you to release Meliorn." Alec demanded.

 

"Alec, I didn't know you were back. I happen to know that this order came directly from the Clave. If you will excuse me, I am taking this prisoner to the City of Bones." Raj replied.

 

Magnus watched as Alec drew his blade and put it up to Raj's neck.

 

"Seeing as I am the one with a knife to your throat, I think you are going to release him." Alec said.

 

Raj glared at Alec and let go of Meliorn.

 

"You won't kill me. You don't have it in you. I'll be going straight to the Clave with this." Raj replied angrily.

 

"I'd rather be de-runed then start a war with the Downworld. We are supposed to protect them." Alec preached.

 

"I am protecting them. Meliorn was working with the Circle who we all know want downworlders destroyed. You need to check yourself Alec. You have crossed the line. Be prepared to face the Clave." Raj replied.

 

"You have no proof he was working with the Circle." Alec said as Raj turned around. The fighting behind them had stopped when the wolves and the vampires heard Alec address Raj. The Shadowhunters followed Raj back to the Institute.

 

Magnus exhaled the breath he had been holding. He felt immense dread in his heart. Raphael and Luke looked at Magnus and Alec.

 

"Stupid Shadowhunter. We had it handled." Raphael said under his breath.

 

Luke punched Raphael's shoulder sending him flying into the trailer behind him.

 

Izzy ran up to Meliorn and threw her arms around him.

 

Magnus wasn't paying attention to any of this. He feared for what would happen next. Magnus opened a portal behind Alec and walked forward pulling Alec along with him, not caring that he was Meliorn’s transportation.

 

Magnus and Alec walked into the apartment and Magnus closed the portal.

 

Magnus sighed. "Alexander. What have you done?"

 

Alec sat down on the couch, his face much calmer then Magnus expected. Magnus moved to sit down next to Alec and put his hand on Alec's thigh.

 

"I know. Raj was getting away with Meliorn and wolves were getting hurt. I had to do something." Alec explained. Alec put his hand over Magnus's and held it tightly.

 

"But what about the Clave. What now?" Magnus asked.

 

"I'm a Lightwood. We accept the consequences of our actions, Magnus."

 

Magnus put his hand on Alec's cheek. "Alexander, I love you. We can run from the Clave. I can show you the world." 

 

Alec smiled, leaned in and kissed Magnus. Magnus let his eyes close and melted into the kiss. He wanted to be with this man for as long as he could.

 

Alec pulled away and looked at Magnus. "Magnus, that sounds perfect. But, you are the High Warlock of Brooklyn. You can't throw your life away because _I_ disobeyed the Clave."

 

"Alexander, you don't get it. You are my life now. I love you. I don’t want a life without you." Magnus poured his heart out, more vulnerable than he had ever been.

 

Magnus looked up and saw tears in Alec's eyes. "How did I get so lucky to be loved by you. I love you Magnus and I can't live without you. But, I can't run. I did this, and I must take responsibility. You will show me the world, but I must take care of this. I won't be able to live with myself if I don't try to plead my case, plus the Clave will still want to question Meliorn and we need to clear his name."

 

Magnus's heart broke. He knew that Alec was right. Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus with more passion than Magnus had felt from Alec since their first kiss. They both broke apart abruptly when the doors of Magnus's apartment flew open.

 

"Alexander Lightwood, you are hereby sentenced to the City of Bones to await trial for the charge of treason and interfering with an investigation."

 

Raj walked up to Alec and pulled him up from the couch putting his hands behind his back.

 

"Alexander!" Magnus cried.

 

Alec looked into Magnus's eyes. "Magnus, I will be okay. I love you."

 

"I love you, Alexander." Magnus replied, tears streaming down his cheeks as he watched them take Alec away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me. Please be kind in the comments!


	18. Visiting Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! 
> 
> Leave me a comment!

Alec was ushered into a dark cell and heard the door slam behind him. His eyes started to adjust as he felt around for something to sit on. He sat down on what he assumed was a cot and exhaled. The memory of Magnus with tears in his eyes as he was being taken away brought too much pain for Alec to handle.

 

"You will stay here until you appear before the Inquisitor" Brother Zachariah explained before slowly walking away.

 

Alec knew that Inquisitor Herondale stuck to the letter of the law and unless a miracle happened, he was going to be found guilty. His only hope would be a lesser sentence than death. He didn't like the idea of banishment and being de-runed any more than death, but he would take it.

 

Alec's thoughts started to wander to a life without his runes and away from Jace and Izzy. His hope started to dwindle as the hours went by. A familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

 

"Is there anything I can do? I can't let him waste away here until they decide to hold a trial. Can't he petition for house arrest or something?" The voice pleaded.

 

"Magnus?" Alec asked, walking up to the bars that held him in the cell.

 

He looked around trying to see where Magnus was.

 

"You have two minutes and then you must leave. I shouldn't even let you be here." Brother Zachariah spoke to Magnus in his slow, deep tone.

 

Alec saw Magnus come into view as he walked toward the cell.

 

"Oh Alexander." Magnus said with sadness in his voice.

 

Alec reached his hand out and touched Magnus's cheek.

 

"Hey, everything is going to be okay. Lydia is speaking to the Inquisitor on my behalf. She has a good relationship with her and believes she might be able to get the charges decreased to just disobeying orders."  Alec explained.

 

Magnus sighed and nodded his head. "Well, I don't know Lydia, so I will have to trust your judgement. At least let me be your defense. I have had more experience with the Clave courts than any Shadowhunter alive."

 

Alec smiled and knew Magnus was right, but he also knew how prejudice the Clave could be.

 

"I love you for trying to help Magnus, but I don't think that you or any Downworlder being involved would be a good thing. I'm in this mess because I was trying to protect a Downworlder. I am going to ask Lydia to be my defense. Please trust me on this."

 

Magnus stood there silent for a moment. Alec could tell he was trying to figure another way out of this predicament.

 

"Alright, my love." Magnus took Alec's hand and kissed it. "I should go. I am not supposed to be here. I know Brother Zechariah from a previous time and he is risking a lot letting me be here right now.”

 

"I love you Magnus."

 

"I love you too." Magnus replied and kissed Alec's hand again.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Magnus left the City of Bones feeling emotionally exhausted. He hated seeing Alec behind bars. He felt so helpless not being able to do anything for him. He knew Alec was right about not being present at the trial. Memories of Shadowhunters throwing away the very plates that Downworlders ate from flooded his mind. Being with Alec had made him start to believe that change was possible, but he knew that they were a long way from the tolerance and acceptance that he wanted. Once the older generation of Shadowhunters were out of power then Alec's generation could bring real change. That would mean that he needed to get Alec free and leading the New York institute.

 

Magnus walked down the streets of New York brainstorming how he could clear Alec's name. He could easily portal himself back home but when he needed to think, a nice walk was good for his mind.  As he walked, Magnus realized he had been going about this the wrong way. He was trying to do this alone. Magnus sent a quick fire message, conjured a portal and walked up to the Institute steps.

 

"Magnus, this is a surprise." Jace asked as opened the door for Magnus to come inside. "How is Alec?"

 

"Well, you know Alec, he is being brave." Magnus replied.

 

"Mmm..." Jace said with a skeptical look in his eye. "Magnus, I…I don't want you to worry but I think he was only putting on a brave face for you. I can feel his fear through our bond."

 

Magnus's heart sank. He had forgotten about the fact that Jace could feel Alec's emotions. Of course, he was scared. Magnus shook the thought of Alec alone in that cell out of his mind. He had to keep a clear head if they were going to clear Alec's name.

 

"I figured as much. I should have seen it. He didn't want me to worry." Magnus replied. "So, do we trust this Lydia person?" Magnus asked Jace.

 

"Yes, she has been helping Alec and they have been working closely for months. I think she is the best one for the job." Jace replied as they walked past the elevators and into the Ops center.

 

"Jace, I am sure you are wondering why I am here." Magnus stated.

 

"You are here to help clear Alec's name?" Jace guessed.  Magnus furrowed his brow in confusion. Was he that predictable?

 

"Yes, I don't know any other way of helping him." Magnus admitted.

 

"I assumed as much. What we are more concerned with is clearing Meliorn's name. If we do that first, we can use it as evidence that Alec was in the right in trying to stop them from taking him to the City of Bones. " Jace explained.

 

Magnus was taken aback. He had been so caught up in his concern for Alec that he hadn't even considered clearing Meliorn's name.

 

"So, how to you propose we do that?" Magnus asked, intrigued.

 

"Right now, we think the best plan is to figure out what Downworlders are working with the Circle and go from there. Having them in custody might help us prove that Meliorn wasn't the informant but someone else."  Izzy explained, getting up from her spot at a desk to talk to Magnus and Jace.

 

Magnus thought through the plan and it seemed to be a good one. He couldn't argue with their strategy.

 

"I am going to go talk to Meliorn and see what I can find out from him. If anyone in the Downworld is working with the Circle, he might be able to help us find out who. " Izzy explained.

 

"I thought you might talk to Raphael.  Clary and I are going to see Luke and the Pack." Jace explained.

 

 "What about the Shadow Market?" Magnus asked. "I have some contacts there that know a great deal about what goes on in this city. I might be able to find out something. I'll speak to Raphael and he can come with me as back up. Never know about the Shadow Market."

 

"Okay. We must work fast. Lydia is greeting the Consul tonight when she arrives, and the trial is set for the morning. We have less than 24 hours." Jace explained.

 

Magnus nodded to Jace and didn't waste a minute. He walked out of the Institute and conjured a portal immediately.

 


	19. Lydia and the Shadow Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am still alive! I am beyond sorry for how long it took me to get this next chapter done! My mom ended up in the hospital for a while, so I couldn’t do anymore writing or editing. She is okay now, thankfully. All that said, thank you so much for your patience!
> 
> Also, keep an eye out for another update next weekend. I will be posting a special Christmas chapter that I know you will love! 
> 
> Lastly,  
> If you haven't read all the Shadowhunter books, PLEASE DO!! Queen of Air and Darkness just came out which was the last of the Dark Artifices series. THE MOST riveting book I have ever read in my life! It was totally worth the wait!
> 
> Thanks for listening to my Ted Talk. Please leave comments!

"Inquisitor Herondale." Lydia said curtly.  She knew that Alec had done the right thing. She just hoped that she could convince the Inquisitor of that.

 

"Lydia, don't think for a second that I don't know what you are up to. You could have reported Alec to the Clave the minute you found out about his plan, but you didn't."  Inquisitor Herondale exclaimed.

 

"If you are insinuating that I was party to these crimes, then you are right. I don't believe that what we were going to do to Meliorn was just and I will go to jail with Alec to stand for what is right. Would you have two former heads of the New York Institute in prison or worse, de-runed?" Lydia asked, trying to appeal to the Inquisitor's pride. If the Clave thought that she couldn't get the Institutes under control, then they may have reason to replace her as Inquisitor.

 

"Tread carefully, Ms. Branwell, for I will not be threatened. The trial will commence but…you have a point." The Inquisitor said, and she walked away to her room.

 

Lydia sighed and took a deep breath to get her heart rate down. She just hoped that her threat would get the Inquisitor to re-think her punishment of Alec Lightwood.

 

Lydia walked to the ops center and thought of how Alec and herself had a connection when they first met. She thought that it might have led to something romantic, but her hopes had been squashed. She knew from the moment she saw Alec and Magnus together that there would be no hope for any future relationship. She still felt an immense amount of respect for Alec. He was the good that the world needed so badly.

 

Lydia turned the corner and walked into the ops center looking for Jace and Izzy. She wanted to make sure they knew that she had talked to the Inquisitor and she might have made some headway. She didn't see them anywhere, so she headed to the weapons room. She heard voices and a bright light shone through the window. Lydia opened the door and saw the remnants of a portal.

 

"What's going on?" She asked Jace and Izzy who were left standing in the middle of the room.

 

"Magnus. He was here to lend support for whatever we need in order to free Alec." Jace explained.

 

"Good." Lydia replied.

 

"How did it go with Inquisitor Herondale?" Izzy asked.

 

"Well enough. I told her that I didn't believe what we were doing was right. I might have implied that it wouldn't be wise to have the head of the New York Institute convicted of crimes against the Clave. I think she will think twice before giving a harsh punishment. He might be guilty of disobeying the Clave’s orders, but he did keep us from a war with the Downworld. She must take that into consideration. Also, her authority as Inquisitor will be questioned if the Clave thinks she can't keep us under control."

 

"You really are a politician, aren't you?" Jace laughed.

 

Lydia shook her head. "Not willingly. It's your brother that got me into this mess."

 

Izzy let out a laugh. "Who was sending Meliorn to the City of Bones in the first place?"

 

"I was following orders!" Lydia defended herself.

 

"Izzy, that's not what matters right now. We need to help Alec." Jace said quietly to Izzy.

 

"I had better go. I'm sure you have a lot to do. Let me know if you need help with anything." Lydia said and abruptly left the room.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Magnus and Raphael had been talking to various Downworlders for the better part of two hours trying to find out anything they could about Downworlders involved with the Circle. No one had any information for them. It seemed like they were either protecting someone or they didn't want to talk to Magnus due to his affiliation with the Alec Lightwood. Rumors had started to surface amongst the Downworld that he and Alec were together. Magnus knew that most Downworlders wouldn't care who he dated but some held grudges against all Shadowhunters for deaths of close friends and family.

 

"Let's go" Raphael said, interrupting Magnus's thoughts.

 

"Okay but I have an idea that might work." Magnus said as they walked out of the Market.

 

Magnus sent a fire message the minute they left the market. He hoped that he could have one last chance to persuade Brother Zachariah to appeal to the Consul on Alec's behalf.

 

"What's your plan? Just appeal to his romantic side and say your boyfriend needs help?" Raphael asked in his cynical tone.

 

Magnus glared at him. "Maybe…"

 

They waited on a bench in the park just outside of the Market, but they didn’t have to wait long. Brother Zachariah slowly walked up to Magnus.

 

_“Magnus. What is it? Your note said you had an urgent matter to discuss?”_

 

"Yes, I do." Magnus replied.

 

Magnus turned to the vampire next to him and said, "Raphael, thank you for your help. I know you have other matters to attend to."

 

Raphael nodded and swiftly left Magnus with the Silent Brother.

 

"I know that you said there is nothing to do but is there any reasoning with the Clave? Alec was trying to prevent a war with the Downworld. That must be considered." Magnus pleaded.

 

_"Mmmm…. Magnus. Do I sense desperation? You have helped Shadowhunters in the past, but I have never seen you so willing to go to such lengths as to beg me for help."_

 

Magnus fought back a smile. He knew he had intrigued his romantic side.

 

"I love him." Magnus explained. "Honestly, I don't want to live without him."

 

Brother Zachariah was silent for some time. Magnus knew better then to push and let him think.

 

_"I will try my best. But I can't promise anything."_  Brother Zachariah said, leaving Magnus alone in the park.  


	20. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided that this is your Christmas gift for waiting so long for me to update the past few weeks. As I said in my last post, my mom had some health issues and was in the hospital and writing was just not happening for me. Thank you for being so patient!
> 
> Also, I am sad to say that this will be the last chapter of this story. I am taking a hiatus from writing once school starts up in January. I am taking more hours and going on a study abroad trip!! Super excited for that but I won't have time to write any more until the summer. :( I have been writing some shorter stories on the side so check those out. I have two posted so far!  
> Thank you so much for reading this story and for all of the wonderful comments! Have a great Holiday!!

Magnus poured himself a drink as he waited to hear what had happened at the trial. He had done all he could last night, traipsing around the Shadow Market and then begging Brother Zachariah for help. The trial was to be held first thing that morning and Magnus knew that it had probably already started. He would do anything to be in that room right now. Downworlders were not allowed at Shadowhunter court unless they a witness in the case. He tried to keep his mind busy with potions, but Chairman Meow was getting on his last nerve. The cat had been sulking around the apartment for the last few days. Magnus hadn't realized how attached he had become to Alec. Alec was always lavish in his affection for both himself and Chairman Meow.

Magnus heard a knock at the door and wondered why Cat didn't just portal into the apartment like usual. He opened the door and stood in shock.

"Alexander!" Magnus couldn't believe his eyes. Before he could even think another thought, Alec was in his arms.

"It's over. They dismissed the trial before it even started." Alec said, his head resting on Magnus's shoulder. "Apparently Brother Zachariah had something to do with it."

Magnus smiled. He had come through after all. Brother Zachariah had a way of getting people to see reason. Magnus pulled away and took Alec's face in his hands and kissed him. He felt like he couldn't be any happier in this moment. Magnus heard a meow and he looked down to see Chairman Meow rubbing his face against Alec's leg. Alec laughed and looked back up at Magnus with that smile that made Magnus's knees weak. Alec took Magnus in his arms again and held him tight. Magnus's heart was content with Alec back home and safe.

"What can I get you? Just name it." Magnus said as he took Alec's hand and led him to the couch. Magnus left Alec on the couch and started to walk over to his drink cart. Before he took even two steps, he felt Alec take hold of his wrist.

"Just you" Alec replied, pulling Magnus down on to the couch and kissed him.

Magnus relaxed into the kiss and slid his tongue to meet Alec's. He bit at Alec's bottom lip which elicited a moan from the Shadowhunter.

Alec pulled back and looked into Magnus's eyes. "I love you."

Magnus's heart melted, and he dropped his glamour showing his warlock eyes, knowing how much Alec loved to see them. "I love you Alexander"

Alec moved to straddle Magnus's hips and kissed his neck. Magnus's eyes fluttered closed and he relished in the feeling of Alec's lips running along his jaw. Magnus felt himself become more aroused as Alec unbuttoned his shirt and peppered kisses down his chest.

"I missed you so much." Alec said between kisses. "I missed these abs" Alec said as he kissed a line down to Magnus's pant line.

Magnus opened his eyes, his eyebrows arched and looked down at Alec. He couldn't believe Alec had just said that. He laughed and pulled Alec up to kiss him.

"I missed you too." Magnus said.

Alec pressed his lips to Magnus's softly then stood and put his hand out for Magnus. Magnus took Alec's hand and followed him into the bedroom. Magnus closed the door and immediately Alec's hands were pushing his shirt off his shoulders. Magnus took the bottom hem of Alec's shirt and pulled it up over Alec's head. He tossed the shirt aside and admired what was underneath. Alec didn't give him much time to look. He pulled Magnus into searing kiss and pushed him against the door. Magnus moaned. He loved it when Alec took control. Alec nipped at Magnus's bottom lip and in just minutes of kissing they were both breathing heavy in anticipation.

"I want you inside me" Alec whispered, a blush slowly forming on his cheeks.

"Alexander." Magnus said, bringing his hand to caress Alec's cheek. "Are you sure?"

"Yes" Alec said, simply. "But, I... I don't exactly know what to do."

Magnus's heart felt so full. He was so honored to have Alec trust him so much to take this step.

"Let me worry about that." Magnus said.

"I am going to make you feel things you have never felt before." Magnus whispered into Alec's ear.

Magnus pushed Alec down on to the bed and pulled his jeans and briefs off, using his magic to remove his own. He crawled onto the bed and positioned himself over Alec. He bent down and kissed the rune on Alec's neck. He heard a quiet moan come from the man beneath him. Magnus felt a battle in himself. He had to control his urge to take Alec right then, but he knew that he needed to prepare Alec properly and he wanted this to be good for Alec, not rushed.

Magnus took his time exploring Alec's body. He worshiped the curves of Alec's muscles and his toned abs. Alec was breathing heavily and moaning as Magnus touched him. Magnus snapped his fingers and had his lube and condoms next to him. He put on a condom quickly and started to prepare Alec.

His magic warmed the lube and slid one finger into Alec. Alec's breath hitched as he prepared him for his cock. Magnus added another finger when he heard the moans from Alec increase. Magnus spent more time then he usually would be preparing Alec, he wanted this to be a painless as possible. Magnus slid one last finger in and stretched Alec slowly.

"By the Angel!" Alec moaned loudly, gripping the sheets with his hands.

Magnus felt like it was time. He slowly removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock, pushing in slowly.

"Fuck!" Magnus moaned out.

He opened his eyes and looked at Alec. He was coming apart under him and Magnus's heart burst. He loved this man more than anything or anyone in the world.

"Magnus, move. Please." Alec begged.

Magnus pulled out slowly and then pushed his cock in and pressed against Alec's prostate. Alec moaned at the motion.

"Don't stop Magnus. So good!" Alec said. His eyes closed, and his head thrown back on the pillow.

"Alexander!" Magnus moaned. He knew he was close but tried to last a bit longer.

Magnus took Alec's cock in his hand and started to stroke as he moved in and out of Alec.

"Magnus!" Alec continue to moan Magnus's name as he brought him to the edge.

"Come for me Alexander" Magnus demanded not able to wait any longer.

 Alec moaned as he released his load over Magnus's hand. Magnus pushed his cock deep into Alec as he came.

“Alexander!” Magnus yelled. Magnus thrust into Alec again and came hard.

Magnus slowed as he rode out his orgasm. He hadn't come like that in a long time. He hadn't been with someone he loved in a long time. Magnus opened his eyes and Alec was looking at him with love in his eyes. Magnus tried to get his breathing under control as he pulled out of Alec slowly. He snapped his fingers, cleaning up and let himself relax onto the bed, facing Alec.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked, searching Alec’s eyes for any pain.  Alec put his hand on Magnus's cheek.

"That was amazing. You are amazing." Alec said.

Magnus smiled and turned his head to kiss Alec's palm. "I love you."

Alec pulled Magnus in and wrapped his arms around him. Magnus relaxed into the embrace and let out the breath that he was holding. For some reason, he feared he might have hurt Alec.

Alec placed small kisses on Magnus's ear and cheek as Magnus dozed off in the arms of the man he loved.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Alec opened his eyes and had to reorient himself. He had slept so hard that he couldn't figure out where he was or what day it was. The sun shone brightly into the room and he realized that he had someone wrapped in his arms. He felt puffs of air on his chest and he looked down to see Magnus curled up in his arms and sleeping soundly.

The world slowly came back to Alec as his brain started to work again. He had been arrested and thought he would get de-runed. The next thing he knew, Brother Zachariah was speaking to the Inquisitor in private before the trial. Somehow Brother Zachariah must have made the Inquisitor re-think everything, because she had come to him 10 minutes before the trial telling him that the charges were being dropped. This did not mean that he was free from punishment. He was being suspended from all missions. In this moment, with Magnus in his arms, he didn't mind a suspension too much.

He thought back to the moments that he and Magnus had shared that morning. He had been nervous, but he was so in the moment when it happened that he didn't let his thoughts change anything. It was more than he ever imagined.

Magnus stirred in his arms and Alec pulled him closer. He heard a little moan come from Magnus as he woke.

"Morning" Magnus mumbled.

"I think we slept through the morning, Babe." Alec whispered. He knew it was already almost 1pm.

Alec knew he should probably get up, but he didn't want to. Magnus was currently kissing Alec's chest and snuggling closer to him. Nothing was going to make him move from this spot.

Alec pulled Magnus up so their faces were inches apart and he placed a soft kiss on Magnus's lips. They lazily kissed for a few moments when Magnus pulled away abruptly.

"I have a Christmas present for you." Magnus said, turning to reach into the nightstand.

"I didn't get you anything. You know we don't celebrate Christmas." Alec replied.

"I know…but I realized how much I missed you while you were gone, and I wanted to get you something that would show you how much I love you." Magnus explained.

Alec's heart did a flip and he pulled Magnus into a kiss. "I love you too."

"Here, open it." Magnus demanded, giving Alec a small box wrapped in sparkly blue paper.

Alec carefully took the wrapping off and opened the box. He wrinkled his brow as he saw a silver key on top of red tissue paper.

"A key?" Alec asked, his eyebrows shooting up. "This is for me?"

"I miss you when you aren't here, and Chairman Meow was beside himself while you were gone. I know it's soon and we can start with just a drawer in the dresser if you want, but…I thought you might consider moving in?" Magnus asked.

Alec felt like he couldn't smile any bigger. He pulled Magnus in and kissed him.

"I'm assuming that’s a yes?" Magnus asked.

 ____________________________________________________________________________________

 

**Epilogue**

Alec walked through the portal into Magnus's penthouse apartment with a box labeled "Clothes". Izzy was behind him carrying a lamp and a few other things that Alec had decided to bring over from the Institute. He didn't bring much with him since he had never really decorated his room at the Institute. That was more of an Izzy thing.

"Do you need help? I can easily bring the rest over for you. I have magic for that!" Magnus offered as Alec set the box on the coffee table.

"This is it." Alec said.

Magnus's eye brow shot up. "This is all your stuff?"

"I don’t need much." Alec explained.

"Plus, Izzy threw out a bunch of my clothes when we started dating." Alec gave Izzy a pointed look.

"In my defense, I thought it might urge him to go shopping, but no!" Izzy teased.

Magnus laughed and took the lamp Izzy had in her hand. "I guess I cleared out some of my things for nothing then. I thought we might do some redecorating now that you are moving in. I'm sure my taste is a bit much for you." Magnus stated.

Alec looked around the apartment for the first time since he walked in and realized how bare it looked. Only the large pieces of furniture like the couch and dining room table remained.

"Magnus, why would you assume that? I loved your apartment the way it was." Alec assured him.

Izzy walked towards the door quietly as Alec spoke and gave him a quick wave. Alec smiled at her, grateful that she was giving them some privacy.

"I want you to feel at home here. If it's just all my stuff, then what do you have of yours?" Magnus asked.

Alec shook his head. He knew Magnus didn't fully understand just how much he didn't care about material things.

"I just want you Magnus." He replied, pulling Magnus in by the hips. "Also, I do feel at home here. I'll feel at home where ever you are.”

Magnus's eye became soft as Alec spoke. Alec stepped closer and gave Magnus a reassuring kiss.

He pulled away and put his hand on Magnus's cheek. "I love everything about you, including _our_ apartment. I want you to decorate it in whatever way makes you happy. I will tell you if I don't like something, okay?"

Magnus nodded. "That sounds perfect. I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
